Bitten: The Marked
by EverbloomMist13
Summary: After witnessing the murder of her parents at the age of 14, Elena Gilbert's life was never the same. She was thrown into foster care, and ran away the second she turned 18. Now, the mystery of her parent's murders comes alive as she learns the truth from vampire Damon Salvatore, a man who she shouldn't want for obvious reasons. AU.
1. One

**DISCLAIMER~ I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO L.J. SMITH & THE CW.**

**SYNOPSIS:**

_Once Bitten, Forever Marked._

It's been _six_ years since my parents died.

But it's _not_ what you think.

They were _murdered_.

By _vampires_.

And I have _no_ idea why.

* * *

After witnessing the murder of her parents at the age of 14, Elena's life was never the same. She was immediately thrown into the foster care system, and the second that she had turned 18, she ran away. She kept a distance from people, not wanting to become connected to someone only to lose them.

Vampire Damon Salvatore notices something very special about Elena, and its through him that she discovers that her entire life has been a lie, and that she is next in line to be killed just as her parents had.

But it's not what she thought.

It was worse.

And this is her story.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

_June 2012- Mystic Falls, VA_

The night is quiet as I sit in the bar across from Mason's apartment, consuming shot after shot. Normally, I'd never drink this much, but after the day I've had, I wasn't going to hold back.

Mason, my ass of a boyfriend, has paid me off for the night. And when I say 'paid me off', I mean that he told me to my face that we were 'over' and gave me a wad of cash to waste on some run down motel for the night because he's too big of an ass to be real.

Until he calls me the next morning, begging me to come back.

Same ol', Same ol'.

I know, I know. I'm not the smartest twenty year old girl. I shouldn't be stooping myself to his level, but when you have no where else to go, no one else who cares, what else can you do?

Anyway, as the usual reason per paying me off, he was pissed off about the fact that I wouldn't have sex with him tonight. I was just too tired after work at the bar. He never cuts me any slack. I've worked for Mason at his bar for two years now. Somehow, we had became close over a few years, and one night after work, Mason came onto me, and he offered me a place to stay, and because I had no where else to go, I agreed. I had been living out of my car since I was 18 and was _thrilled _at the thought of sleeping on a _couch _for crying out loud.

But over the next few weeks after that night, Mason had slowly evolved into a _very_ controlling and demanding boyfriend. He had became a drug/alcohol addict, and I always went home to find him drunk, stoned or pissed off, whether it be at me or something else. It was usually just the drugs and alcohol going at his head. It was normal for him to pay me off on the nights if he was pissed, like tonight. Despite him being an ass, I thanked my few lucky stars that he was pissed _tonight_. On the nights that he wasn't pissed, he always wanted to have sex, and it was revolting how much of an ass he was because of that. I shake my head as I gulp down the drink in my hand.

As the door to the bar opens, I place my purse in my lap, covering my practically bare legs. The cool air tickles my shoulders as I pull my medium-length wavy chocolate hair to cover them, hoping for some warmth, and I see my pink highlights peeking up at me. Deciding that this won't suffice, I slide on my midnight leather jacket that I stole from Mason once. I immediately begin to regret my clothing choice, a silk burgundy strapless blouse, along with white shorts over my legs.

"Trying to drown yourself?"

I set my glass down on the counter and turn. A very strong looking man is leaning against the bar, eyeing me as if I'm some piece of meat.

God, men can be such pigs.

"That's not funny," I snap, reaching for my drink again.

"And why not?" He asks, and I feel his eyes on me, looking at my body. I hate it.

"Because I know people who have drowned," I tell him. It's true. My brother Jeremy had drowned when he was eight at my family's lakehouse. I was six when it happened. Over the years, I've learned to adjust, but as I remember it, I realize that I will never fully recover from seeing it happen.

I'll tell that to my therapist.

"Oh," he sighs. "I'm sorry."

Bullshit. People like this guy always take jokes too far. Too many serious issues are becoming the target of humor these days.

"Yeah, okay," I scoff as I set my glass on the table loudly, almost so loud that I am surprised that the glass didn't break.

Sighing, I climb off of the stool and sling my purse over my shoulder, not bothering to give the creep beside me a second look.

"Where do you think you're going, kitten?" he asks as his arms slither around my waist.

"None of your business," I snap, trying to get out of the man's hold.

"Oh, you don't want to show me some moves with that perky little ass of yours?" he asks, smirking, and I roll my eyes.

"I have a boyfriend," I tell him, but then remember that Mason had just broken up with me not twenty minutes ago. Well, for tonight, broken up. Tomorrow, we'll be back together.

"What he don't know won't hurt him," the man scoffs, and I feel his slimy hands roaming my behind.

"Please get your hands off of me," I tell him, and I am pissed that my voice doesn't sound as intimidating as I want.

"Oh, come on, kitten," he grins. "Have some fun."

"Let her go, Brady."

The loud rock music immediately dissolves, and silence fills the air as I turn around, stunned that someone had dared to challenge this creep. And when I see the brave man, all of the oxygen leaves my body.

A dark-haired man with eyes bluer than I've ever seen, stands in front of me, his jaw clenched and his eyes blazing. His eyes are so blue that I'm not sure I'd seen that shade of blue before. The man is reasonably tall, but when I look back at the man holding me, Brady, I wonder what on earth had made this guy stand up to him. Brady is taller, more muscular looking.

Did this guy have a death wish?

"Salvatore," the man, Brady, sneers as he turned to face the man who had intervened his game of 'hands-on'. "No need to worry. The little lady and I were just having a bit of fun," he says calmly.

As if.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" the man, Salvatore, growls. "Let. Her. Go."

Damn, even _I _feel _my _skin tingling with fear at the tone of Salvatore's voice. It's arctic, and I suddenly pity Brady.

"Come on, Salv-"

"This is my last warning," Salvatore's voice is menacingly soft. Why the hell is this guy so hellbent on saving me? However, I won't complain as Brady's arms pull away from my body. Immediately, I look up at Salvatore in gratitude.

Just as I am about to thank him, he walks towards the exit.

Without thinking, I rush out to go after him.

"Hey, you!" I call once outside. "Salvatore!"

He is just a few feet away from me, and once he hears my voice, he freezes.

"Uh-uh," he shakes his head as he turns around. "Salvatore's my _last_ name. The name's Damon, sweetheart. Don't wear it out," He smirks.

"Thank you, for that, Damon." I smile, pointing back toward the Tavern as I wrap my arms around myself.

Damon scoffs. "Look, sweetheart, I don't know who you think you are, but don't go calling me 'hero' or anything just because I wasn't going to watch some woman get mistreated by some perverted asshole. There's nothing special about you, sweetheart. It happens all the time."

Ouch.

Despite the instant stab of pain that I feel, I shake my head as I roll my eyes.

"Okay, then, forget it," I scoff. "Besides, You seem like a first-rate jackass who would've done the _same_ thing as that guy in there, so forgive me for wanting to show some gratitude, only to get it thrown back in my face," I snap, waving my hands in the air in frustration.

Instantly, Damon races over and pins me to the wall of the Tavern, and I recoil in fear.

What the hell-?

"You are in _no _position to talk to me that way, sweetheart. You are already lucky that I haven't ripped out your throat," he hisses, his face unrecognizable as his eyes become bloodshot and he reveals his razor sharp fangs.

I gasp. I've seen this once, a few years ago. When my parents were murdered right before my eyes.

By _vampires._

_Oh, my god._

"Don't move," he tells me as he looks into my eyes, and I feel my mind becoming even more foggier, if possible.

I feel a sharp pierce at my neck. I whimper as he sinks his teeth further into my skin. I kick and punch and hit as hard as I can against him, but he seems unaffected. I'm between a rock and death. Instantly, I close my eyes as I wait for the pain to be over. For death to come.

But it never does.

My eyes flutter open in confusion as I look up into crystal blue eyes. Damon's expression regards me with astonishment. As I look down at his mouth, I see blood dripping from his lips.

_My_ blood.

"No," I gasp, fear taking over as I struggle to get out of his arms. Damon continues to hold onto me.

"I don't understand," he breathes. Understand what? Why I'm still alive? Neither do I.

"Please, let me go!" I cry, tears suddenly clouding my vision. To hell with being tough. I'm freaking out. I don't want to die. I don't want him to kill me, just as his kind had killed my parents.

"Why can't you be compelled?" he says softly, and I shake my head in protest. Compelled? What the hell does that even mean?

"Please!" I beg.

"Unless..." Damon breathes, and I feel him grab my left wrist up and roll my sleeve back, a whimper escaping my lips. I watch through watery eyes as several different emotions cross his face, fear being the most obvious.

"What?" I whimper, shaking. Why is he acting like this? Ten seconds ago, he was going to _kill _me. Why is he suddenly acting as if I'm some royal token?

"Come with me," he hisses, pulling me away from the side of the building.

"Excuse me?" I scoff, my eyes puffy as I blink at Damon.

"You heard me," he snaps as he grabs my wrist and walks toward the forest.

"I don't have to go _anywhere_ with you, I don't even _know _you!" I shout as I struggle against Damon's grip.

"If you want to live, then you do!" Damon hisses as he turns back to face me, and I frown. What does he mean, if I want to live? Why did he say that? Suddenly, Damon throws me over his shoulder and speeds off at a rate that no human could accomplish.

Where the hell is he taking me?

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, Star Crossed_**and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	2. Two

**CHAPTER 2:**

I am instantly set onto the ground, not gently, I might add. When I look up, a giant house stands in front of me, towering over me. It looks like some grand cabin resort that would be on the cover of some outdoor living magazine. Why the hell did Damon bring me _here?_

"Where the hell are we?" I ask, frowning.

"My house," Damon says as he leads me up to the porch.

"Wait," I ask softly. Damon turns around to face me. I take a deep breath as I look at him.

"Why haven't you killed me?"

Damon's face tenses, and I immediately regret asking him the question. In my entire life, I have never been afraid of anyone, but this man, Damon Salvatore, is the only person who has managed to intimidate me, and within a matter of seconds.

Without warning, I'm pinned on the ground, Damon's fangs bared once again. It startles me, his sudden action, but I'm not convinced that he would kill me. Otherwise he would've killed me back at the Tavern. Right? Suddenly, Damon's hands clench my throat, and suddenly, all of my fear returns.

I don't know a single thing.

"Who's to say I won't?" he hisses, and I close my eyes as I clamp my hands over Damon's, struggling to remove them from my throat. He doesn't budge.

"I-know-that-you-won't," I choke, gasping for air as I look into his bloodshot eyes. They're absolutely blazing with anger. Seconds pass without Damon saying or doing anything, and to my surprise, his hands suddenly release my throat, and I'm kneeling on the ground front of him, coughing and gasping for air as my heart rate calms down. Once it returns to normal, I stand up slowly, and Damon suddenly reaches out and grabs my left wrist for the second time tonight.

"You don't know what this is, do you?" he asks as he rolls my sleeve up.

"What _what_ is?" I ask, getting annoyed as I look at my wrist. Nothing special is there. Just a small birthmark.

"This mark." he says, his voice stern as he glares at me.

"What, this tiny mole?" I scoff. Surely this is not what he's referring to.

"You don't see it," Damon says, frowning. He seems surprised.

I shake my head. "No. All I see is a little mole on my wrist," I say.

"How does this answer my question?" I sigh, getting annoyed.

Damon clears his throat.

"Because this mark," he says, "is the only reason that I haven't killed you." he says darkly, and I immediately swallow.

Is this supposed to comfort me?

"This mark, that you can't see for some reason, is the outline of a star."

I shrug, not seeing the big picture. It's just a stupid mark. How do I even know that he's not screwing with me?

"And what's so special about this mark?" I ask.

Minutes pass as Damon doesn't answer me.

"It's the mark of a Pureblood Vampire." he says finally.

"A what?" I ask, blinking rapidly.

"A human born to vampires. They don't need to have vampire blood in their system in order to transition. They're a rare type of vampire where they transition on their own over time."

"So, are you saying that I was infected by one?" I ask, trying to understand what he's telling me.

"Wait, you were bitten by another vampire before?" he asks.

I nod. "I-my parents, th-they were killed by vampires when I was little. I...I saw it all. One of the vampires found me and h-he bit me." I say, swallowing as I recall that night at my family's lake house.

"You weren't infected by a Pureblood," he says, "Because you already _are_ a Pureblood."

I blink at Damon _so_ fast that I am not sure that I actually blink at _all_.

"What are you talking about? My parents were _human,_" I snap. If they weren't then they wouldn't have died.

"I'm talking about your_ biological_ parents," he says.

"They _were _my biological parents!" I defend, affronted. He doesn't know _anything_ about my parents!

"Not if you're a pureblood." he shakes his head. "And you _are _a Pureblood." he says sternly. "The birthmark, the taste of your blood, proves it,"

My gaze drops as I look at my fingers. Could what he is saying be true? Of course not. But, what if it is?

"I-I can't be a-a _vampire_," I scoff. What world is this?

"There's no changing your fate, sweetheart. By your 21st birthday, you'll be a full-blown Pureblood vampire," Damon says.

But that's in one month.

Suddenly, Damon snatches my arm and I whimper as he takes my arm and drags me into the house.

"Finally, you're home-"

I look up, and at the top of the stairs, a blond woman stands, glaring at me. I'm almost certain that I see a flash of anger race in her sea-blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she asks me, her voice stern.

"E-Elena Gil-Gilbert," I say shakily, and immediately, I'm pinned to the ground. The woman bares razor-sharp fangs, and I squeeze my eyes shut, ready for the bite.

"Don't kill her, Caroline," Damon says, and Caroline freezes.

"Why not?" she hisses, licking her lips as she eyes me crazily.

"She's a pureblood."

I watch as Caroline's blue eyes widen. She stands up, with me in front of her. I whimper as she viciously grabs my wrist.

"Oh, my god," Caroline breathes, and I attempt to yank my hand away. Surprisingly, she lets me, and I rub it tenderly. Damn, she has a strong grasp.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Caroline asks, and I nearly hear a pinch of disbelief in her voice.

"I found her at the Tavern," Damon says.

"Interesting."

"She's staying with us for a while," Damon says.

"What?" Caroline and I gasp. I'm _not _staying here. I don't know these people at all, and they don't seem like the most hospitable people ever.

"No," Caroline snaps, and I_ would_ be offended by her lack of manners, but seeing as I don't want to stay here as much as she doesn't want me to, I'm not offended at all.

"Damon, she's a _Pureblood! _She's in _danger, _and we can't be killed for protecting her!_" _Caroline exclaims.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I ask nervously. Damon had said that if I wanted to live, that I should go with him. I did. I thought that he was just threatening me, but it didn't seem like that was the case now.

"Thanks, Caroline," Damon snaps.

"Sorry," Caroline mutters.

"There are people who want you dead." Damon says softly, looking at me.

"What?" I ask, feeling all of the oxygen leave my body. "Why?"

"You're a pureblood, Elena," Caroline says. "The only way to trigger a Pureblood's transition, is by their 21st birthday, or..."

I swallow, knowing exactly what Caroline was about to say.

"Or death." Damon finishes.

"Oh, god," I swallow, feeling tears overwhelming me. Suddenly, realization dawns.

"That's why you didn't kill me," I say. "Because if you killed me, then I'd turn, and you'd be marked for death."

"Yes," Damon nods. "But that doesn't mean that we won't protect you,"

"What?" I blink. Why would they protect me? I'm nothing but a stranger to them, and apparently, they themselves could get killed for doing such a thing.

"I said that we will protect you for as long as we can," Damon says. Damon doesn't seem like the type to just offer a stranger his home. Why is he offering me a place to stay?

"Why would you do that?" I breathe, still not understanding.

"Because we can help each other out," he says.

"How?"

"It doesn't matter," Damon says. "All you need to know is that you'll be safe as long as you're here."

I don't know why, but I nod.

"Alright." I say. "Thank you." It's either this, or going back to my car and risk being killed in my sleep.

"Go get some sleep," Damon says, and he points upstairs. "First door on the left."

"Goodnight," I say, heading up the stairs.

* * *

"What the hell are you thinking, Damon?" Caroline pounced as soon as Elena was out of earshot.

"I'm thinking that we just found a pureblood," he smirked, despite his growing irritation as Caroline continued to scold him. Caroline was seriously beginning to piss him off. He knew what he was doing. She just needed to trust him.

"If _they_ find out about this, we are _dead, _do you hear me? _Dead! _We're supposed to hand her_ in, _not give her a pillow to rest her head on! Ten thousand dollars isn't worth this job!" Caroline snapped.

"It's fine. Caroline. I know what I'm doing." Damon told her. He _was _going to tell Caroline everything, but seeing as she just snapped at him, he'd changed his mind.

"You better damn well hope so because I'm _not _dying for going against _their_ rules by saving a _Pureblood. You_ were the one who got us into this mess, and you _damn_well will be the one to get us _out_ of it. I will _not _let you take me down with you." she hissed. "And when your brother gets back, he won't either."

With that, Caroline left the room, and Damon groaned.

Holy hell, the blonde could be such a drama queen. She underestimated him. But he knew what he was doing. He had Elena right where he wanted her. He wasn't playing games. He wasn't going to be the nice guy that Elena probably saw him as now. He knew what his job required. And he wasn't about to jeopardize _anything_ for Elena Gilbert.

* * *

**AN1:** I know, a lot of you are probably seething with the fact that Damon and Caroline have a hidden agenda. But I promise it won't last long, at least for Damon.

**AN2:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, Star Crossed_**and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	3. Three

**CHAPTER 3:**

_I hear a scream. It's dark. The older man is whispering to the younger man bent down over my parents' bodies. I'm behind my bedroom door at my family's lake house, watching in terror. I don't know what is going on. I don't know who these people are. I move, then freeze as I hear them. A woman speaks something of an order to the two men._

_"Find it!"_

_They race around the vacant house at a speed that's completely impossible for a human to reach. I am relieved. They're gone. Suddenly, they hear me, and I am found. They take me, and throw me on the ground._

_"Sorry about your parents, darling,"_

_Razor-sharp fangs pierce my neck, and I'm crying in absolute agony. The pain ceases. The younger man whispers something aloud, and they are all looking at me in amazement. The woman looks at me. She bends down to me. She speaks. She walks back to the older man. The older man then walks and bends down to me, whispers something to me._

_"Don't be afraid. We are not going to hurt you," he says. "We are going to let you go, but you need to get healthy and strong for us. We will return for you when the time is right," He breaks eye contact. I blink._

_"We will return for you when the time is right."_

_"You need to get healthy and strong for us."_

_"Sorry about your parents, darling."_

_"Find it!"_

_"We will return for you when the time is right."_

* * *

"Elena!"

A voice cuts through my nightmare.

"Damn it, Elena, wake up!"

My eyes open as I shoot up in bed awake with a jolt, gasping heavily for air. It's dark outside, and I'm crying. I've had this nightmare for months.

Damon is on the edge of the bed, regarding me warily. His blue eyes are wide, and I wonder how long he's been here.

"Damon," I breathe, my hand clenching my chest in an attempt to calm my breathing down.

"I'm here," he nods, and I sigh with relief.

"What happened?" I ask.

""I heard you screaming," Damon tells me, and I blink.

"It's my nightmares," I say softly, and he frowns.

"Nightmares?" he asks softly.

I nod.

"I've had them ever since my parents died. It's something like what happened that night," I don't realize that my voice is shaking until I finish speaking.

"Those vampires, the ones who killed your parents, they must've compelled you. Since you're a Pureblood, Compulsion, or mind control, won't fully work on your mind. The memories that you have of that night are transferred into your dreams, blending with the compulsion. They're not always clear, " Damon says, and I look down at my hands, guilty. Surely, I've woken him. Do vampires even sleep?

"Did I wake you?" I ask, looking up at Damon hesitantly.

"No," he shakes his head. "Caroline and I were just talking."

I nod.

"Hey, do you need me to stay while you try to sleep?"

This shocks me. I blink, surprised by Damon's offer.

"What?"

"Do you want me to stay while you try to fall asleep again?" he repeats, and I shake my head.

"I'm not going to fall asleep," I say, not willing to lie to him, or myself. I'm too awake now, and I'm terrified after reliving my nightmare. Plus, all of the stuff that I've learned last night is flooding back into my mind.

"Are you alright?" He asks me, and I look up at him. His eyes are exposed to sincerity and I shrug.

"I don't know," I tell him, my eyes watering suddenly. "To be honest, I'm so scared, Damon. I just learned that my life is practically over as I know it, and to top it off, a group of vampires is after me, trying to kill me."

Damon blinks, and I think he's surprised by my honesty.

"Well, being a vampire's not as bad as you think." he says. "There are some pretty cool things that come along with it, and I can't imagine what it must be like for a Pureblood,"

I don't know what to say.

"I never thought that I would-"I laugh softly. "I never thought that I would watch my life as it slipped away from me." I admit, sniffling.

Damon looks down, and I clear my throat.

"I'll try to sleep," I tell him. "Thank you for listening to me talk about my troubles,"

"No problem," he says, and I smile up at him as he gets up off of the bed.

"Goodnight," I say, curling up with the comforter.

"Goodnight, Elena," he says as he closes the door. Instantly, sleep pulls me under.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, Star Crossed_**and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	4. Four

**CHAPTER 4:**

My eyes flutter open as I hear something like ruffling coming from downstairs. I quietly hop out of bed, tiptoeing to stand at the door, listening. A crashing sound emerges, and before I know it, I'm racing out of the room and down the stairs.

"What do you want _now?"_

Damon's harsh tone slaps me in the face as I enter the kitchen. I freeze, and I'm face to face with cold blue eyes. As Damon takes me in, he sighs.

"I thought you were Caroline," He tells me, a hint of regret on his face.

"Sorry, I-I heard someone moving downstairs, and I-I thought that someone had broken in," I tell him, biting my lip as I play with my hands nervously. I don't know how to act around him. I hardly know him, and I've spent the night in his house. How does one go about? Plus, Damon's tone is annoyed, and, to be honest, he scares me when he gets angry. I may have only met him yesterday, but I quickly caught onto the fact that he's very unpredictable when he's angry. I need to buy a "How-To-Act-Around-Mood-Swing-Shifting-Hosts".

"You heard that?" Damon asks, frowning as his gaze assesses me suspiciously.

I nod nervously.

"It must be your transition," he says. "No _human _could hear that," his eyebrow raises.

I blink, not knowing how to respond. I had forgotten about my transition, unfortunately. I just wanted to act as if I'd never heard such a thing.

Act as if my life _isn't _ending as I know it.

"I thought a Pureblood was a _human_ born to vampires," I ask, his comment coming back into my mind.

"Well, technically, yes," he says, and I blink, waiting him to continue. "But, as you get closer to your birthday, the signs will start to...become more obvious," he says warily.

"Signs?" I ask, frowning.

"Symptoms, if you want. As your body recognizes that your twenty-first birthday is inching closer, it will begin to show symptoms, or signs, of your impending transition,"

"Oh," I nod. "Is it alright If I could go outback near the lake?" I ask him suddenly. There's nothing to do around here, and I'd like to go outside at the least.

"I'll come with you," he says, nodding.

"Why do you have to come with me?" I ask, and regret it when I see Damon's jaw tightening.

"Because there is a group of vampires that wants you _dead,_" he says bitterly. "I'm not going to just let you go prance around the grounds alone."

"Alright, I get it," I mumble, following him outside.

* * *

The back of the estate is absolutely breathtaking.

I feel like I've stepped into some magical fantasy land. The sun hits the lake perfectly, reflecting itself and the sky above. All around me, green plants and trees rest on hilltops, plush and rich with the aroma of nature.

There's a small creek down a ways that's buried underneath a field of willow trees. Damon and I walk there, and all I'm doing as we walk there is staring up at the clouds. Once we arrive, Damon sits beside me, and I'm laying on my back in the soft blanket of grass beneath us.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask him, and when I look over at his face, I see his lips pursed.

Not good.

"What?" he snaps, and I shake my head.

"Nevermind," I say, stuttering. "It's not important,"

"Elena," he says exasperatedly. "I'm sorry, what is it?"

"I was just wondering," I say softly. Will he get angry? "How did you transition?"

The atmosphere between us instantly becomes thick, a sheet of fog between us, and I could literally take a knife and cut through it. I don't know what made me ask that. Curiosity? I suppose. I don't want him to be upset. Damn, I shouldn't have asked him, I shouldn't have pried on his personal life, his past, I-

"It was 1864," he says suddenly, and I'm floored by the fact that he didn't shove my curiosity away.

"I was 24, and I was in love," he says, and my breath hitches in my throat.

Damon, in _love?_

"She was the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen. I had never seen anyone as beautiful as Katherine Pierce. She was dangerously playful, very seductive," he smirks to himself. "But she could also be very manipulative and selfish."

"Enter my little brother, Stefan. Ah, Stefan. She couldn't make up her mind between the two of us. She had been secretly seeing the other, and neither Stefan or I were aware of it. But eventually, she told us her secret, and it made me love her all the more,"

"Katherine had spent the last three hundred years running from her past. She had been orphaned when she was seventeen, and she had watched everyone that she loved die in front of her. Even Stefan and I,"

Wait...

"Katherine fed us her blood almost every night. One night in particular, however, She was taken from us, and I begged Stefan to help me save her. It was his fault that she was taken in the first place," Damon hisses, and sympathy washes over me.

"We were shot, Stefan and I, trying to save her," he chuckles, but his laugh is off. "Luckily, Katherine had fed us her blood that night, and it still lingered in our systems. I'm sure you can guess the ending,"

"She turned you two," I say, feeling sympathy for Damon.

My mind is reeling. Damon was in love with a woman who couldn't make up her mind between him and his own _brother_. He was toyed around, manipulated, but most of all, hurt.

But that's not what surprises me the most.

It's the fact that Damon has actually confided all of that private and personal information with me.

"Yes," he nodded.

"And your brother," I say softly. "Where's he?"

"He's right behind you." An unfamiliar voice says.

I whip around, and standing in front of me, is a man with bronze-colored hair that's styled upward, and warm, hazel-green eyes.

"Stefan," Damon says, his voice distant.

"I see you've brought some 'company' for us," Stefan gives me a tight smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

My skin crawls at the way he says 'company'. He says it like I'm every bit as none.

"Stef-"

Instantly, Stefan races over toward me and I'm knocked hard onto the ground. My head throbs as I screw my eyes shut, waiting for the blow, for his fangs to pierce my neck.

But they don't.

I sit up, coughing, and am shocked when I look up to see Damon standing in front of me, retraining Stefan by his shoulders.

"Damn it, Damon!" Stefan hisses as he struggles against Damon to break lose toward me. I find myself scrambling up against a shed. "Let me go!"

"No!" Damon snaps. "You are _not_ killing her," he says darkly, and even _I _swallow with fear at the arctic bite in his words.

"Why not?" Stefan growls.

"Because she's a Pureblood, Stefan!"

I watch as Stefan's green eyes widen, shock lingering in the color of his eyes.

"I don't believe you," Stefan shakes his head instantly.

"Well, believe this," Damon snaps, and I yelp as he snatches my wrist and hoists it in front of Stefan's face.

"She's a Pureblood," Stefan breathes in awe, and my hand falls to my side as Damon releases my wrist.

"Yes, so we _can't _kill her," Damon hisses.

"But-"

"Stefan," I turn to see Caroline at the door, motioning for Stefan to come and see her.

"I'll be right back," he grumbles to us, and suddenly, a blur moves toward the house, leaving Damon and I alone.

"What is so special about a Pureblood that you can't kill me other than the fact that I'm wanted by a group of vampires?" I ask, getting sick of hearing "She's a Pureblood" and "We can't kill her". Why? Just because I'm marked for death by a group of vampires? If so, why does it matter if _Damon_ kills me or them? I'll be dead in the next month anyway.

"It's a _very _complicated thing, Elena," Damon sighs. I can tell that he's getting frustrated because he's not doing a very good job at trying to mask it.

"Damon, I want to know," I say boldly, and Damon rams me into the side of the shed.

"Don't push me, Elena," he hisses, and I swallow as my heart contracts in fear.

"What is your problem?" I nearly shout at him once he backs away from me. "One second, you're open and vulnerable, and the next your murderous," Damon's mood shifts are getting to be a loud drum, pounding on my head. He constantly shifts between the two like a metronome on full-blast.

"Forget trying to be nice," Damon hisses. "Because it will never be good enough for you."I whimper as I feel his neck pierce my soft and sensitive skin.

"Ah! Damon!" I shriek as my eyes begin to water, and before I know it, I'm balling against his harsh assault.

"Da...mon..." I breathe and my eyelids suddenly way a ton as I feel my mind slowly shutting down, and everything fades to black.

* * *

I shoot up in bed, gasping for air.

"It's alright, you're safe,"

I look around frantically. My eyes land on Stefan in front of me, sitting on the edge of my bed. Caroline is standing beside him and Damon is in the far corner, looking pissed.

What's his problem?

"Wh-What happened?" I shake, blinking rapidly. I don't remember anything that happened. I only remember being outside in the blazing sun with Damon.

"You don't remember?" Stefan says softly. I shake my head nervously. He takes a deep breath.

"Damon bit you, and he nearly bled you dry," Stefan says softly.

"What?" I breathe. Oh, My God. I almost _died? _But-but then that means that- I...I-

_No_.

"How am I _not _dead?" I ask. If I was nearly bled dry, surely I _would_ have eventually died from blood loss.

"Due to your transition nearing, your body has taken to healing itself. You're still immensely injured, but it's healing thanks to your blood." Stefan says, and I nod. Caroline immediately gets up to walk over to Damon, then excuses herself.

"Wait, so you're saying that I almost _died, _and that I'm pre-transitioning?" I gasp. And because of _Damon? _I shoot a look at him in the corner, and judging by the returning cold look he gives me, I know that it's true.

I cannot believe that Damon nearly killed me.

I immediately want to go upstairs to my room and sleep. This whole day has overwhelmed me. I can hardly move. I don't want to ask Damon to help me upstairs, so I decide on option number two.

"Stefan," I breathe, looking up at him. "I'd really like to go upstairs to my room,"

"I'll carry you," he offers, moving towards me. He pauses just a few inches away from me. "If you'd like."

I nod, ignoring Damon's scoff.

"Thank you," I smile at Stefan.

* * *

"What the _hell_ happened out there?" Caroline glared at Damon, her voice sharp and angry.

"I lost control," Damon snapped. He didn't need to explain himself to her. He couldn't. Because he didn't even know the answer himself.

"Do you realize that you've almost _killed _her?" Caroline asks him pointedly, and Damon turns to face her, his eyes blazing fire.

"I _do _realize that, Caroline, _thank _you." he hisses, his eyes piercing Caroline's. "It won't happen again. _Trust _me. I'm not going to pretend to be her friend, pretend that everything will be okay in the end, because it _won't!_ It's time to just wait for them to come and take her."

* * *

_**~Two Days Later~**_

The streetlights of New Orleans glowed brilliantly as the two vampires stood impatiently on the sidewalk, waiting for the sound of a car. They had been waiting there for ten minutes.

"You told them eight o'clock, right?" the brunette man, Elijah said. A sliver of doubt echoed in his uncertain voice.

"Would I lie to you, brother?" the blonde woman, Rebekah, replied, hurt and accusation looming in her voice.

Just as Elijah was going to reply, headlights from a car ascended over the horizon.

"Well, look who it is," Rebekah smiled sheepishly, shooting a look of pride toward her brother.

The black SUV pulled along the side of the road near the two. Two men who looked in their twenties stepped out, nervous.

"Mr. Mikaelson, Ms. Mikaelson," muttered the boy with caramel hair as he bowed down to the siblings of the Original Family.

"Well?" Elijah wondered, his eyebrows raised as they poured into that of the two men before him.

"What is this news that you have dragged us out here to blabber on about?" Rebekah sneered.

"Calm, sister. Give the men a chance," Elijah put his hand up, silencing his sister.

After what seemed like decades, the brunette boy, seemingly the elder of the two, stepped forward.

"We received a call a few days ago. Salvatore, he-he found something-" the brunette boy explained gently, but suddenly stopped.

"Oh, enough of this!" Rebekah spluttered, eyes wide with impatience. "Spill the bloody beans before I tear out your throats!"

The brunette boy's eyes dilated, fearful no doubt. And before he could reply, his younger brother finished for him.

"He found a Pureblood. A young girl."

Rebekah and Elijah's eyes widened, large drops of sea blue and chocolate brown. Rebekah's mouth dropped, as Elijah quickly recomposed himself.

_"What?" _Rebekah gasped.

In the corner of his eye, Elijah caught sight of the elder brother swallowing nervously.

"It's true," The elder brother said.

"Why wouldn't he make contact with us?" Rebekah wondered. Salvatore was her head employee. How come he didn't notify her that he'd found a Pureblood?

"It doesn't matter." Elijah said. "They have a Pureblood. That's the important thing. You two must find her, and bring her to us_._" he snapped, and the brothers flinched in fear.

"You two have_ one_ week. And if you don't return with her, you will deeply regret it." Rebekah said quietly, despite her blazing blue eyes.

The two brothers nodded, and with that the Originals swiftly departed the scene.

"How are we going to find this girl?" the younger brother wondered. Salvatore had moved locations nearly every month, and nobody knew where to. Otherwise the Originals would've taken his unit out and captured the girl.

"Do not worry, brother," said the elder brother, determination looming in his eyes. "We _will_ find her. And we _will_ kill her,"

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, Star Crossed_**and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	5. Five

**~ATTENTION~** As of JUNE 8, 2013, I have just updated the previous chapter with a part at the end that is crucial to read before you read this chapter. I HIGHLY suggest that you re-read it in order to make sense of what happens in this chapter. Thanks for reading this story! :)

Now, onto the chapter... It's a long one! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

It's the second week of June.

It's been a whole _week_.

An _entire_ week has passed since my human life nearly ended, and since Damon has stopped talking to me. I'm not going to lie and say that I'm saddened by his sudden attitude, but I am going to say that his mood-swings are _really_ beginning to annoy the hell out of me.

Caroline has warmed up to me, surprisingly. Also, Stefan and I have become closer in the past week. After dinner nearly every evening, he and I have decided to go on a walk along some dirt trail that surrounds the estate, and it was during the second walk in particular that I'd come to learn the missing pieces on _his _take on the whole "Katherine" thing. Damon said that Stefan came and made Katherine choose between the two. That's _not_ what happened. Well, according to _Stefan_, that's not what happened. The night after Damon nearly killed me, Stefan came and saw me upstairs to make sure that I was alright, and _Damon _was the one who came in and stole her, but Stefan was never really in love with her as much as Damon had been. He said that he regrets what happened between them, especially since Katherine had never returned Damon's feelings.

I know I shouldn't take Stefan's word either, seeing as there are two sides to every story, but I have already heard one, and it only seems fair to hear the other side. Plus, Stefan seems more credible with his words than Damon, and Stefan isn't a moody person, and he's the only person here who hasn't given me the cold shoulder so far.

Stefan and I are on one of our walks along the trail near the estate. It's been a little bit difficult, however. The sun's been really bothering me lately, and Stefan tells me it's my transition.

"If vampires burn in the sun, how are you even out here right now?" I ask as I cross my arms over my chest. This, I realize, is true with Caroline and Damon as well. Neither of the three of them are effected by the sunlight.

"Oh, that," Stefan slows down and holds up his right hand, and sure enough, a royal blue oval-shaped ring glints in the sun, with embellished sterling silver design. "We wear rings. They were enchanted by Katherine's witch for Damon and I,"

I take his held up hand and examine the ring. It's huge, and I realize as I touch the stone that Damon does have one that's exactly like it. I think that it's on his left hand, though. I'm not sure.

"What about Caroline?" I ask. If Katherine's witch made Stefan and Damon a ring, then surely Caroline obtained hers elsewhere.

"She had her friend make one for her," Stefan says.

"What kind of stone is that?" I ask, pointing to Stefan's ring.

"Lapis Lazuli," Stefan says, and I nod.

"I've never heard of it before."

"Well, it's a pretty rare type of stone. It's the only one that's able to be enchanted for us," he says.

"So any vampire who has these rings won't burn in the sun?" I ask.

"Yes, but since you're a Pureblood, you won't need one," he says. "The sun is only bothering you because your body has no other way of telling you that it recognizes the transition other than causing you to experience the things that vampires find as a strength or weakness, such as sunlight,"

"Or enhanced hearing," I say, remembering to the morning where I heard Damon downstairs.

"Right," Stefan nods, smiling. I continue walking beside Stefan, and I look around. There's an endless variety of flowers and plants out here. I've never seen so many different flowers.

"Can I ask you something?" I hear him say.

"Sure," I nod, suddenly nervous of what he's going to ask.

"When _is _your birthday?" he asks.

"June 25."

"Oh, that's close," Stefan says.

"Yeah," I sigh, nodding. I realize with sadness that I have about three and a half weeks left until I'm tearing the town to shreds.

"Is it really awful?" I ask quietly.

Stefan shakes his head. "Generally, no. However, I've had a bad hand dealt with becoming a vampire,"

I frown, not understanding.

"When I feed on human blood, I can't control myself, and I end up sucking them dry. Once, when I was new, I had gone through a period of time where I lost so much control that I tore through entire villages of people, ripping them apart and bleeding them dry."

My throat goes dry. Stefan was a serial vampire? I realize that vampires don't exactly leave their victims alive, but seeing entire villages go down to a bloodthirsty vampire, is absolutely horrifying.

"You killed an _entire_ village of people?" I breathe, stepping back a little. I know that Stefan can't kill me, but that doesn't stop me from being frightened of what he's capable of.

Stefan nods. "I regretted it immediately and hated that I had done those things, but there was nothing I could do about it at the time," he shrugs. "That was a long time ago, however. I still have...difficulties with controlling my bloodlust, but I'm not the murderous vampire that I once was."

That's comforting.

"Caroline and Damon were lucky." Stefan says. "They both adjusted really well,"

"How old were you when you turned?" I ask him.

"22," he says.

Silence looms the air as I'm still reeling from the information that Stefan has told me. He massacred entire villages of people.

"We should get back," Stefan says, looking up at the heavens, which has decided to change it's mind by turning to a depressing shade of gray. At least the sun's not bothering me.

"Alright," I say, and we turn around back toward the estate.

About ten minutes later, we arrive back at the estate, and we're soaked. Suddenly as Stefan holds the door open for me, I burst out laughing.

"What?" he asks, smiling.

"I don't know," I say through my fit of laughter. "It's just so funny, that we're both sopping wet," I shrug, continuing to laugh. "It's...not... funny, but... I c-can't ... s-stop ... laugh-ing,"

I cannot seem to control my giggling, and my stomach starts to ache with every vibration of laughter that resonates through my body.

"It's your transition." he says, and I look at him through watery eyes, which have been a result of my laughing fit. "When a vampire transitions, their emotions are put into overdrive."

"Great," I say, still howling with laughter. More side-effects. My side is burning in pain as I clutch it. Stefan comes up beside me and holds me up as I lean over in pain.

"What the hell is going-?"

I look up, and Damon enters the room with Caroline.

"Her transition's taking over," Stefan says, and I'm suddenly bawling. I can't stop. It's killing me. Literally.

"What do we do?" Caroline asks.

"I can't stop!" I sob, closing my eyes in pain.

"Damon!" Stefan says. "Do something!"

"Why are you looking at me?" Damon shouts, and I cover my ears. Every word that is being said is like a screeching microphone, ringing as loud as a beating drum inside of my head.

"Just _help_ her!" Stefan yells.

"How? She can't be compelled!" Damon says angrily.

As I feel a hand on my knee, my eyes open, and Damon is knelt down beside me, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Elena, I need you to calm down," he says, and I shake my head, closing my eyes again. I'm in so much pain, and I have no idea how I will survive this.

"No, I c-can't, I c-can't." I mumble, and suddenly, all of the pain slowly vanishes. My body goes numb, and my breathing slows down. I open my eyes slowly, and Damon is still bent down beside me.

Three sighs echo in my head, and I close my eyes. What the hell was that? Damon is still looking at me with wide eyes. He's just about to say something, but Stefan interrupts.

"Are you alright?" he asks, and I nod as I look up at him. He's behind me, and as I move to get up, he holds his hand out to me. I take it, slowly coming to a stand.

"Where did you guys go?" Caroline asks as I rub my head.

"Just along the trail nearby," Stefan says.

Suddenly, my cell phone shatters the atmosphere and I glance up. It's perched on the table, sliding along the mahogany surface. Caroline wanders over and picks it up.

"Who's Mason?" she asks, and my eyes widen.

I _completely _forgot about him. He's probably wondering what the hell happened to me. I'd have expected him to call sooner, but he wasn't exactly the most attentive boyfriend, let alone the fact that he kicked me out the night that I arrived here.

"My boyfriend." I say, blinking rapidly. I don't know if I should answer, What do I say? "Hey, sorry I can't come back right now, I'm currently being held against my will as a group of vampires are after me trying to kill me."

Likely.

"Boyfriend?" Damon says the word as if it's a disgusting disease of some soft, and I nod.

"I'll take it," I say, and Caroline tosses my phone to me. I excuse myself and step out back. Taking a deep breath, I answer it.

"Hello?" My voice is shakier than I had hoped as I nervously pace around on the porch. I look out toward the lake, tiny specks of water crashing onto the surface. The rain is so heavy that I can hardly see anything. It's not too loud, surprisingly.

"Elena," Mason's relieved voice makes me feel guilty with the fact that I'd never called him to tell him that I was "going away".

"Where the hell are you?" he hisses when I don't say anything.

Think, think, think.

"I had to get away for a while," I tell him confidently.

"Why?" he asks, and I hear the vulnerability in his voice.

"Mason-" I sigh.

"Elena, please. Come back. I miss you. i'm an idiot. I'm so sorry that I kicked you out the other night. I was drunk and pissed off and stupid. I just want you to come back."

I swallow. This is the same thing he says to me every time he calls me, asking me to come back after kicking me out.

"I can't." I say. "Mason, I'm-"

I hear the door slam, and nearly drop my phone as I whip around. Damon's standing in front of me, looking unreadable as I swallow. The last time I was alone with him...

Mason's shouts echo through earpiece as I stare up at Damon, speechless. What the hell does he want? I hold up a finger to him and turn around, facing the lake again as I will myself to listen to Mason's pleas.

"...and I'll never do it again, Elena. I _promise._ Just come back, Elena. I'm-"

"Mason," I say loudly, and he silences.

"I'm dealing with a personal emergency right now, and I needed to get away from everything. I don't know when I'll be back." Or _if_ I'll be back. "I can't talk right now. I have to go," I say, and pull the phone from my ear.

_"We_ need to talk," Damon says, and I roll my eyes.

"Alright. So _talk," _I snap, folding my arms over my chest.

This ought to be good.

As Damon's mouth opens to say something, a scream from miles away pierces the air.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	6. Six

**CHAPTER 6:**

I whip around in circles, searching for the source of the noise.

"What the hell was that?" Stefan and Caroline burst out of the house, and I whip around to face them. They're like me, looking around in all directions for the source of the scream.

"I don't know," Damon says sharply, looking around.

"Somebody's here," Stefan says softly. "And we didn't invite anyone."

"I'll take her inside," Damon hisses and I feel him grab my arm and pull me inside.

"What the hell? Damon-?"

Damon shakes his head as he covers my mouth with his hand and runs downstairs. I didn't even know there _was _a downstairs here. I hear myself being whisked through several doors in the dark, and suddenly, my back aches as he pins me against something hard. A light suddenly flickers on, dimly illuminating the room that we're in.

"Elena, I need you to listen to me." he says urgently, his eyes wide with..._fear?_

"What's going on? What are y-?"

"Elena," He snaps, and I'm suddenly silenced.

"I haven't been telling you the whole truth," he says, and I think there's a touch of hesitance in his voice. What is going on with him?

"The truth about what?" I ask.

"About you," he says, and I frown. "Look, a Pureblood vampire isn't _just_ a vampire who didn't need to have a blood exchange in order to transition."

"O-Okay, so-?"

"Because they were created by vampires_, _a Pureblood's blood has _twice_ the strength and power of a _normal_ vampire."

"What are you saying?" I ask, my eyes wildly searching his. I'm rapidly trying to understand what he's trying to say, but with his fear bleeding into mine, it's difficult to concentrate on his words.

"I'm saying that once you transition, you will have the strength of a five-hundred year old vampire."

"Alright? I still don't quite understand."

"Elena! _That_ amount of _Power_, of _strength, _people want it. And desperately, It's not just one group of vampires. It's _every_ vampire! Any and all vampires will want you by their side. They will come for you, wanting to join their coven. And since you're still human-"

"They'll try to kill me." I breathe. _  
_

Damon nods.

"So who was that outside?" I ask, frantic.

"A group of vampires who want you," he says.

Oh, god. "No," I shake my head, my eyes watering. No. No. NO!

"Elena, listen to me. They won't take you-_Hey!_ They won't take you!" he snaps at me, gripping my shoulders.

"How did they find out about me?" I ask, my voice cracking. I've been hauled up in this house for a week. How could someone know that I've been here? I didn't see anyone outside.

Damon's look turns grave.

"Elena," he breathes, and he looks absolutely regretful.

"How?" I press, my voice sharp.

"I'll tell you later, but right now, we have to take care of this group of vampires!"

"Taken care of them?" I ask. "You mean-?"

Damon nods, and I swallow. A whole group of vampires is going to die because of me.

"Damon, we can't just kill them!"

"What, you _want _them to take you now?" he hisses. "Elena, We have to if you don't want them to _kill_ you!"

"Still, It's-"

"Elena!" he snaps. "There's _no_. Other. Way."

I glare at Damon, annoyed that he's confining me to this space while his brother and friend are fending off the group of vampires. Why doesn't he go and help? I'll be fine.

* * *

Two minutes later, Damon and I are back upstairs.

Suddenly, Stefan and Caroline walk through the door, and once Caroline moves, Stefan is revealed.

"Oh, my god!" I gasp, my mouth falling open.

Stefan's entire arm is bleeding, a long cut along the side. His face is bruised, and his shirt is stained.

"What happened?" I ask.

"One of the vampires staked Stefan in the stomach," Caroline says. "And then another sliced him with a blade."

"How bad is it?" I ask, kneeling down beside Stefan.

"It's pretty bad," Caroline says as I run my fingers along Stefan's arm.

"How did _you_ not get attacked?" I ask Caroline.

"Stefan drinks animal blood, and it doesn't give enough strength as human blood does,"

"Here," I say, holding out my wrist to him. Stefan looks at my arm with wide and hungry eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon hisses.

"He's weak," I say. "He needs blood,"

"Not _your _blood!" Damon says, and I turn to face him.

"Why not? I'm human," I tell him. "It's just blood,"

"Elena, your blood isn't _human_ blood," he hisses. "It's Pureblood, and-"

"And it'll heal him!" Caroline says suddenly.

"What?" I ask, frowning as I look at her.

"Pureblood is a rare form of vampire blood, and since it's so rare, it can heal any supernatural creature," she says."It's like a healing token,"

I nod as Stefan's teeth sink into my wrist. I feel my head fuzz up as my vision doubles.

"Enough!" Damon hisses, running forward and ripping me away from Stefan. I struggle out of his grip, and he lets me go.

"Thank you," Stefan sighs, and I nod in reply.

"Where are the vampires?" Damon asks suddenly.

"They're gone." Stefan sighs. "For now."

"Wait, you didn't kill them?" Damon hisses.

Stefan shakes his head. "We couldn't, Damon. They were twice our number, and it was just Caroline and I outside." he snaps.

"I don't understand how they knew about me, that I was here," I say as I fold my arms over my chest. "Can you smell a Pureblood from that far away?" I wonder, looking at their faces.

"No," Stefan shakes his head. "The only way to know if someone is a Pureblood vampire is either by tasting their blood, or the Mark."

"For some reason, I can't see the mark," I tell him.

Stefan shrugs. "Probably because you're human. Once you're a vampire, you might see it," he explains.

"You guys know a lot about Purebloods." I say.

"They're rare, but that's why you learn," Caroline says.

Damon clears his throat, and I excuse myself to my room for the night.

* * *

"What do you mean, they were protecting her?"

Rebekah eyed the two men in front of her. She couldn't believe that they had returned empty had been counting on them. Her entire family had been counting on them.

"And why were they protecting the girl?" Elijah's voice asked, soft. But Rebekah knew better. He was upset as much as she was. He just had a better way of hiding it.

"I have no idea, but we couldn't get into the house to get her," the elder boy said, his voice shaking.

"Well, that _is_ unfortunate." Elijah says, sighing. The two brothers shook in place, and Rebekah let out a cold laugh.

"You little fools," she scoffed. "You have disappointed us once already. You have disappointed us twice tonight."

The two brothers swallowed, and Rebekah smiled.

"We-we won't d-disap-point you ag-gain," the elder brother stutters.

In a flash, Rebekah had their hearts ripped from their chest.

"No you won't." she smiled sheepishly as she dropped the bloody hearts onto the ground, next to their owners.

"What did you do?" Elijah asked, appalled.

"What you couldn't," she said as she walked past him and into the hall.

Elijah was too good. He wouldn't have done what needed to be done, hence her reaction. She needed this girl to be found and killed. She would not wait however long until the girl's twenty-first birthday. She could be sixteen for bloody's sake. Rebekah scoffed. She wasn't waiting five years. She needed the girl killed and immortal now_. _A light went off in Rebekah's head, and she immediately pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialed number of the one person she knew could and _would_ get the job done.

"Hello?" the voice answered, and Rebekah heard their smirk.

"Listen," she sighed. "I have an offer for you,"

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	7. Seven

**AN: Hello everyone! Thank you ****_THANK_**** you for all of your support! To those of you who have reviewed, favorited or followed this story, I thank you with everything! I am ****_SO _****thrilled that so many people have liked this story! I would ****_not _****be continuing to update this story if you all hadn't given me a reason to! As a reward, this chapters pretty long, one of the longest for this story! Once again, thank you all!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

It's been about five days since the attack. Damon and I have reconciled, but there's still a fragile wall up between us. Stefan is beginning to distance himself from me, and I have no idea why. On the last few walks we've taken, he's more quiet and secretive. I don't recall doing or saying anything to upset him. But I'm not going to sit here and ponder over why Stefan's feeding me the silent treatment. Damon is acting in a similar way.

I'm still reeling from all of the information Damon had confided in me. I've wanted to ask him about it all, but I can never find a moment alone with him. On the _very_rare occasions that I _do, _he excuses himself before I have the chance to ask. I have no idea why he's acting like this. He's closing off anytime anyone says something about the attack, and I think he thinks I don't notice. But I do.

I'm sitting downstairs, in the den that I recently was exposed to after I asked Stefan about the downstairs the day after the attack. I knew that he wouldn't be opposed to showing me like Damon or Caroline would have been.

It's a cozy little room, a dim light flickering above my head as I read one of my favorite books,_ Pride & Prejudice. _I've been sitting down here for three hours straight, reading away. I'm not surprised that I have adjusted to reading in the semi-darkness, given the transition and all.

Suddenly, I'm overwhelmed with boredom, and I close my book shut. There's _nothing_ to do here. I've been hauled up here for nearly three weeks, and there' s nothing to do around here.

A flickering green light catches my attention, and I'm like a moth to a flame. I brush the blanket that rests on my lap off of me as I stand up and walk towards the light.

"Elena."

Stefan's voice interrupts my actions, and I sprint back toward the couch, crashing onto it as I toss the fleece blanket over myself again and grab my book and open to a random page, attempting to look natural. Surely I wasn't supposed to be snooping around. Stefan wouldn't be as upset as Caroline or Damon if he found out that I was snooping around. However, I don't want word to travel around. If I knew everything, then I wouldn't feel the need to snoop. I know nothing about these people other than the obvious and the revealed.

"Y-Yeah," I reply, my voice shaky. _Damn_.

The doorknob squeaks as the basement door swings open, and I look up. Stefan is standing in the door frame, his expression changing to curiosity.

"Are you alright?" he asks, his voice uncertain.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" I reply, staring him squarely in the eye.

"No reason," he says softly, and I clear my throat.

"Can I help you?" I ask, hoping that he will just leave.

"Actually, yes. I'm heading into town for a few things, and I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me." he offers.

I blink, shocked. I've been wanting to step foot outside of this place for nearly three weeks. However, as my excitement raises, I realize with sadness and annoyance that Damon wouldn't even dream of considering it.

"I would _love _to, but Damon would never allow it." I frown. He's been determined ever since the accident to not let me out of the house. Ironically, he's keeping his distance from me, so he must not care that much about my safety.

"Damon and Caroline are out hunting. They won't be back until later." he tells me.

I instantly smile, and as Stefan's face slowly mirrors mine, I nod. Damon's not here, and even if he was, he isn't the boss of me. What's the worst that could happen, anyway?

"Great. Let's go." he says, and I spring up off of the couch, a huge smile plastered across my face.

This is going to be a blast. And Damon will never know.

* * *

The bar that Stefan has brought me to is very similar to the one across from Mason's apartment. The only difference is the name and the location. It's called Ric's, and I vaguely remember coming here once with a group of friends in high school. Loud rock music blasts the speakers, and I'm sitting beside Stefan on a barstool.

"So, why did you bring me here?" I ask as I swallow a Margarita. Stefan compelled the bartender into serving me, as I'm not yet twenty-one.

Stefan sighs contently as he sets his beer down. "You know," he shrugs. "I just figured that you needed to get out, see people other than-" he leans in closer, and whispers "-_vampires-"_ He chuckles as he backs away. "-after being cooped up in the house for three weeks."

I nod as I set my glass down on the counter. "You have _no_ idea." I laugh softly.

"Damon's just doing what he thinks is best for you," Stefan scoffs as he leans back in his stool. "And usually that is what Damon thinks is best for _Damon_."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He thinks that it's in both of your best interests to keep you safe and out of harm's way, which is why he's kept you trapped in the house." he says, and I frown.

"I thought it _was _a benefit to keep me safe." I say, not understanding.

"It is, but Damon...let's just say that Damon's not exactly the "thoughtful" type and leave it at that." he shrugs

I'm so confused, and soon, Stefan hops off his barstool.

"Where are you going?" I ask, sliding off of my stool.

"No, no. Stay," He holds his hand out in front of me. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to meet a friend and grab a few things." he smiles, and I nod, remaining on my stool.

So, Stefan thinks that Damon's not looking out for me? Is that what was behind his words? And Stefan doesn't agree? Damon seems hellbent on looking out for me, but I'm still feeling uneasy as these thoughts juggle inside of my mind for some time. As I look at my phone, I see that it's been five minutes since Stefan left.

"Elena."

At the sound of the familiar voice, I swallow. I should've known that I would've had to deal with this.

Turning around on my barstool, I sigh as I look up at Mason, who's narrowing his eyes at me. Surely he's not happy to see me.

"Mason," I sigh, and to my surprise, he smirks. However, I'm not convinced that it's genuine as his smile doesn't reach his green eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asks, and I know that he's trying to keep his temper in, but he's doing a very poor job of doing so.

"I told you, I had to get away," I say. Where's Stefan? The bar may be filled with people, but I still don't feel alright being around Mason without any protection. And if something were to happen-

"I miss you," he says, his voice pleading and oozing desperation, all traces of angry and demanding Mason behind.

"Mason-" I say, hopping off of my barstool as Mason makes his way toward me. I'm getting a bad feeling about this night.

"Elena, please." he says, grabbing my arm. I struggle to escape his grasp, but he's stronger than I remember. "I miss you, and I want you back. Please come back with me. Please,"

"Mason, let go of me," I say, looking him in the eye. When I sense a moment of hesitation in his eyes, I snap my arm free, and I run out the doors.

The sky is a navy shade of blue, and I sigh a relief as I feel the cool winds wash over me. I continue walking toward the forest, toward Damon's house.

My relief, however, is short-lived, as I hear the bar door swing open. As I turn around, Mason is walking towards me, and I continue to walk toward the sea of trees. Where the hell is Stefan?

"Elena, please," he chokes, and I'm shocked at how determined Mason is to convince me to go back to him.

Not happening.

"Ow!" I whimper as Mason's grip sharpens, and I look down at the hand that's gripping my arm.

"Mason, you're hurting me!" I cry. What the hell has gotten into him? Why the hell is he so determined to win me back? Because I'm denying him?

"Elena, come back with me," he says, leading me away.

"Stop it!" I cry, and I take him by surprise and I snatch my arm back again. I run in the opposite direction, anywhere to where he's not.

"Don't you run away from me!" Mason hisses, and I whip around at the sound of his voice and his hand harshly meets my cheek.

Tears cloud my vision as I'm on the ground, my hand covering my bruise, and when I pull my hand back, it's covered in dark, rich liquid. _Blood. _I look up at Mason through my watery eyes and he's about to hit me again.

"Elena!"

I look around, and my eyes land on Stefan approaching us. He looks _pissed._

In a flash, I'm on my feet, Stefan gripping my arm gently.

"Come on, Elena, let's go," he says quickly, and I nod. However, Mason's arm reaches out to grab my other arm, and Stefan quickly snatches me back, but Mason doesn't let go. My arm is throbbing in pain, and I whimper as Mason shakes his head at us.

"No, she's not going _anywhere_!" Mason barks. "Who's this guy, Elena? Huh?" he sneers as he gestures to Stefan with his free hand. I continue to struggle out of his grasp as I shake my head.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he growls. "Is that why you won't come back to me? You found another guy, who doesn't hurt you in the ways that I did? Come on, Elena. Admit it. You loved it. We were good together. Admit it."

Mason won't tread over me like this. I don't care. I'm not letting him remind me of the way he abused me, used my body for his own pleasure.

"No!" I snap, pausing my struggles to turn on him. "There is _no_ way that I enjoyed you _slapping_ me around and _abusing_ me! I _told _you, I'm dealing with something personal, and I needed time away!"

"Away from me, and away with some other guy?" he snaps. "I could've helped you, Elena. I want to help you. Come back with me."

"I'm not going _anywhere _with you," I hiss. "Not after what you did to me."

"We'll see about that." he says darkly, and I frown at him, not understanding. But something tells me that it's not good.

Next thing I know, Mason's howling in pain as he collapses in the ground in front of us. He still manages to keep hold of my arm, and suddenly, his grip is gone, along with him.

"What the hell?" I hiss, looking around. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know, but Elena, we need to go, _now._" Stefan says sternly, and I nod. He scoops me up into his arms.

"Wait, why aren't you taking the bike?" I ask frantically as Stefan runs over toward the forest.

"It's not fast enough!" he says as trees blur all around us. "Look, Elena, Mason is a-"

A growl echoes from behind, and I'm thrown from Stefan's grasp and into the air. I land on my side on the rough ground, dirt and twigs scraping my legs. I'm suddenly bleeding all down my left leg, and I sit up, moaning in pain. I'd say I'm completely flabbergasted by the fact that I'm not dead, but I already know the reason why I'm not.

The snapping of twigs sounds, and I look up, my heart in my throat. Suddenly, a blur suddenly whips by, and It looks like something crawling. What the hell was that?

"Elena!" I hear Stefan's voice, miles away. I scramble to my feet, looking around, whatever that _thing_ was, it was Mason. I'm sure of it. And Stefan's trying to warn me. I look around the forest, nothing but darkness in my view. Due to my improved night vision, I can see a little better, but I still am lost in a sea of darkness and danger.

A low growl rumbles, and I squint. Through the trees, I see some sort of animal.. a _wolf?_

Oh, my god.

It all makes sense.

Mason's a werewolf.

My heart's in my chest as I swallow. He could kill me. Surely he could kill me. There's not a cloud of doubt in my mind that he couldn't kill me. Adrenaline kicks in as I speed off in the opposite direction. However, as my leg is injured, I can't move nearly as fast or as far as I'd like to.

I want to scream my head off, and my face is sticky with tears. I need to keep as quiet as I can. I _cannot _stop. I cannot afford to risk my life.

_"Elena!"_

The only thing that could stop me. The only thing that made me risk it all.

Damon's voice echoes in my thoughts, and I turn, and when i see him, I smile with relief. I'm about to form his name on my lips, but I'm instantly pinned to the ground.

As I look up in terror, a giant wolf is on top of me, growling in my face as he pins me to the ground. His eyes are a blazing green, and I recognize them as Mason's. His razor-shap canines are millimeters from my face. I have no time to react as I feel them sinking into my neck.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, Star Crossed_**and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	8. Eight

**CHAPTER 8:**

The scream that pierces the ear is so foreign to me as I cry out in pain. Mason's teeth are sharper than Damon's, and I feel my entire body burning on fire.

Suddenly, cool air is thrust upon me as Mason is removed from on top of me. I struggle to sit up, my entire left side of my body hurting like hell, my neck throbbing the most. When Damon bit me, it was more of a fuzzy pain, but this bite, from Mason, was different.

When I look up, Damon and Stefan's hands are wrapped around Mason, who was still in the form of a wolf. I see Damon's hands move to Mason's throat.

"No! Don't hurt him!" I cry, and Damon looks down at me.

_"Hurt _him?" he snaps. "I'm going to _kill _him!"

"Damon, please!" I beg, ignoring him. Mason may have been a shitty boyfriend, but I won't live with myself if his blood is on my hands.

Damon's eyes narrow on me, and suddenly, Stefan grunts and Mason breaks free from their grasp. I watch as Mason treads into the night, no where to be seen.

"Damn it!" Damon yells, running his hands through his hair. "Do you see what you've just done?"

"I'm sorry!" I tell him. "I didn't want you to kill him, he didn't know what he was doing,"

Damon scoffs. "Of _course _he knew what he was doing!"

I wince at Damon's harsh tone, and suddenly, my neck feels like someone threw a match at it.

"Ah!" I cry as I fall over in pain. Stefan catches me before I hit the ground, and Damon rushes over to my side.

"Let me see," Damon says, his hand slowly pulling down my collar. He examines my wound, his eyes widening as he does. "Oh, my god," he breathes.

"He bit you?" Stefan asks in disbelief, and Damon stands up, anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asks, looking up at Damon in confusion.

"To kill the son of a bitch," Damon says, his tone arctic.

"Don't go after him, Damon!" Stefan says, and I feel his chest vibrating as he speaks.

"Why _not_, Stefan?" Damon snaps as he turns to face Stefan. "He _bit _her for crying out loud!"

"Because killing Mason isn't going to solve anything," Stefan says calmly.

"You know the rules, Stefan!" Damon exclaims. "A bite from a werewolf can _kill_ a vampire!"

"But she's not a vampire yet!" Stefan points out.

"She's not exactly human either," Damon waves his hands above his head in exasperation.

"Well, she's more human than vampire," Stefan says.

"Wait," I croak, and I sit up carefully with assistance from Stefan. "If Mason bit me," I say, my head over-exhausting with questions, the biggest one on the tip of my tongue. "Am I going to turn into a werewolf?" I squeak.

Silence fills the air as I practically see the wheels turning in both of their minds.

"I don't think so," Stefan says to me. "Werewolves only become werewolves through the same way that a Pureblood Vampire does: they inherit it from their parents. They can't pass the gene through a bite to a human."

"But she's not human," Damon snaps.

"But she's not a vampire, so it won't kill her like it would to either of us. And since she's more _human_ than a _vampire,_ I don't think that it will do anything." Stefan suggests, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"How did this even happen?" he snarls. "I left her at home, and I come home to find the house empty? Why the _hell_ did you leave?" Damon turns his anger to me, and I wither under his gaze.

"She left because I asked her to, Damon," Stefan defends me, and I sigh with relief. "You and Caroline were gone, and I didn't want to leave her at home alone where any vampire could walk in and snap her neck or something," Stefan snaps. "I thought she needed to get out of the house. I thought she'd be safer with me than at home alone. I didn't know her boyfriend was going to show up, let alone as a werewolf,"

Neither did I. I have _no _idea how Mason ... He never told me. How long has he been a werewolf? Was he a werewolf when we were together? He must've been. But he never told me. Yet, I wouldn't have expected him to. I hardly told him anything about me, and he did the same. He must've worked really hard to keep that a secret from me.

"Well, clearly she _wasn't_ safer," Damon snaps as he walks over to us. "Hand her to me," he says, holding out his arms for me.

"No, Damon. You're already upset at her," Stefan shakes his head.

"Damn it, just give her to me, Stefan," Damon hisses.

Why does it matter? Can we just go?

"Fine," he snaps, and I'm suddenly traded and in Damon's arms. I don't like it. I felt more comfort and solace in Stefan's arms. In Damon's, I feel shame and judgement.

"Come on, let's get back home," Damon says.

* * *

"Hey, I was beginning to worry-"

Caroline's relieved sigh turns into a gasp as she and I make eye contact. Its about five minutes past nine once we arrive back at the house, and Damon sets me gently on the bed gently. I instantly rive in pain.

"What the _hell_ happened?" She asks, coming over to stand by me. She pauses once she sees my neck.

"Oh, my god!" her hand flies to her mouth as her eyes widen. "Is that a-?"

"Yes, it's a werewolf bite," Damon nods as he sits down on the end of the couch near my feet. Stefan sits in the chair at my head, and Caroline stands over me, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What the hell happened?" she snaps, looking between Stefan and Damon.

Stefan explains the story to Caroline, with Damon jumping in every once in a while to comment or amend something that Stefan said. Once the whole story is told, Caroline lets out a gasp that China could hear.

"So, what's going to happen to her?" Caroline asks, her voice squeaking at the end in fear.

"I'm not sure," Stefan says. "We'll watch her for the next few days, and If everything goes back to normal, then that's that." he shrugs.

"Where's Mason?" Caroline asks.

"Probably the Canadian border by now," Damon hisses, and I feel his anger rushing over me.

"Damon," I say, my voice hoarse still. "Can you take me upstairs?"

"Sure," he nods, standing up. Next thing I know, I'm in his arms.

* * *

Damon sat at the table in the kitchen, his head in his hands. He was thinking about everything that had happened that night, but above all, about what the bite meant for Elena. Would it kill her? Would it turn her into a werewolf? And how would it communicate with her transition?

Why was he even thinking about it? Elena meant nothing. She was just a Pureblood, his supplier. However, he knew the truth. If it killed her, that would be bad. If it turned her into a werewolf, that would be worse. One bite, that was all it took. One bite and he'd be dead within a day. There's no cure for a werewolf bite, and If she did become a werewolf, where did that leave the whole Pureblood thing? Where did that leave-?

"Damon."

Damon glanced up to see Caroline as she entered the kitchen. She looked hesitant, yet there was a part of her that looked certain. About what?

"What's up?" he said, leaning back in his chair as he crossed his arms over his chest. Caroline had been avoiding him ever since they'd arrived home with Elena earlier that night. What was up with her?

"I think that I need to be on my own for a while."

Damon leaned forward. Did she say what he thought he said?

"Excuse me?" he said, struggling to control his temper. If Caroline ditched her now, he would _surely_ be screwed. Stefan didn't know the business as well as she had. And he didn't want to split the share with just Stefan.

"Look," she sighed. "Elena's... obviously struck a chord with you, and it's obvious why..." she said softly as she looked into Damon's eyes with sympathy.

She was wrong. Elena meant _nothing_ to him.

"You're wrong," he shook his head as he scowled.

"Am I?" she wondered. "You're so determined to protect her, when your job is to turn her in. You're breaking all of the rules when it comes to her, and I'd be willing to sell my soul if you weren't just in her thinking of a way out of the whole bite for her. You changed your mind about her, Damon. Otherwise you would've turned a blind eye and watched Mason kill her, or let those vampires take her, not hide in the cellar with her while Stefan and I saved your asses."

Damon scoffed. What had gotten into Caroline? Why did she think that Elena Gilbert meant anything to him? She was just ten grand in his eyes. Nothing else.

"You're delusional," Damon stood up angrily. "And you're not leaving."

"Tell me this," Caroline snapped, and Damon stood in place, not turning around.

"If you can look me in the eye and _tell _me that Elena means absolutely _nothing_ to you," she sighed. "then I'll stay."

Damon stood still, his mouth open as he glared at Caroline. He would say it. He would tell her that Elena meant nothing to him. That soon enough, she would be with another group of vampires, fighting alongside them. But as Damon willed himself to say it, he froze.

Damn it. Why couldn't he say it?

_"See?_ And I've _told_ you this, Damon. I'm _not_ going to risk my life by helping to protect her from her fate. Bad things happen when you mess with fate, Damon." Caroline laughed somberly. "_Trust_ me, I know. And even if Elena _wasn't_ a Pureblood, she's still at the risk of turning into a werewolf, and I'm letting her kill me." Caroline said. "So, I guess that this is goodbye,"

Damon closed his eyes in anger. Caroline wasn't going to leave. She wasn't going to abandon him. Why the hell was she giving him an ultimatum that he couldn't decide? His best friend, his partner, or Elena.

Why was this even a hard choice?

When Damon opened his eyes, Caroline was gone.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, Star Crossed_**and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	9. Nine

**AN: **Here's another one at the request of vamomoftwins:) thanks for your amazing reviews on my stories :)

**CHAPTER 9:**

It's June 14.

Three days have passed, and nothing happened.

I'm in the clearing.

Stefan came in the other night to tell me that Caroline had left. I was shocked. Why would Caroline leave? I was about to ask Stefan, but he pointed out that my wound was no longer worn on my neck. I got up and looked in the mirror. It was gone! I was safe!

I'm still trying to figure out why Caroline had decided to leave. Damon and her seemed so close, I was surprised why she had just packed up and left him.

It's about two in the morning, and I'm staring out at the crescent moon through my window. My eyes suddenly water as I remember sitting outside with my parents at our lake house. There was a small dock off the edge of the lake, and every night, my parents would sit outside and watch the moon. I snuck outside one night to enjoy the moon as well, and they had caught me. I was so afraid that I was in trouble, but my dad invited me over to watch with them, and the next night, I begged to go back out, and they agreed. Ever since that night, it was like a ritual, going out to the dock and watching the moon mingle with the specks of stars in the night sky.

I shake my head as I attempt to get my thoughts under control. I've been so emotional these last few days, and it's _really _annoying me. I'm not usually emotional, and I know that it's my transition that's causing this.

I decide to go downstairs. I doubt that Damon's asleep, and I'm not even tired. I walk over to the closet that held Caroline's stuff and grab my robe and slip it on over my pajamas.

As I head down the stairs, I see Damon laying on the couch.

"Damon," I say softly, and when he doesn't answer, I say his name again.

"Damon, are you sleeping?"

Once no reply comes, I shake my head. I guess I was wrong. I make my way upstairs softly, trying not to wake him.

"Elena,"

His soft voice stops me in my tracks. Was he pretending, or just not answering me?

"What are you doing up?" he asks me, and I slowly make my way back down the stairs.

"I can't sleep," I smile weakly. Damon nods, and I swallow.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask him. I need to know the answer, because it's been bugging me for the last few days.

"You just did," he smirks, and I laugh softly.

"Damon, I'm serious," I say. His look changes immediately and he nods slowly.

"Why did Caroline leave?" Surely he knows the answer to this. He was the last person to talk to her.

"It doesn't matter," he says, his voice sharp and guarded.

"Why won't you tell me?" I ask softly, wrapping my arms tighter around myself.

"Because it's not about you, Elena," he says angrily. "Caroline's reason for leaving does _not_ concern you," he hisses and I move closer, sensing the exact opposite of his words.

"Why do you think I can't handle anything?" I ask. "Why do you have to act like I'm some fragile human?" I ask.

"Because you _are_ human, Elena!" he says, moving closer to me.

"Aren't you the one who told me that I _wasn't _human?" I remind him, and Damon's eyes shine with a flash of annoyance.

"Don't go and twist my words, Elena," he says quietly.

Twist his-?

"I'm not twisting _anything!"_ I snap. "Listen to you! Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I don't understand how you won't ever tell me anything! I have a right to know, Damon! It's _my_ life! If you're going to waste your time saving me, then at least don't shut me out when I want answers."

"Elena, I _have_ no problem. _You're_ the one with the problem. And you don't _get_ answers." he snaps.

"You're _so_ confusing. One second, you say that I'm not human, and here you are saying that that's the reason that you won't tell me anything! One second, your nearly killing me, and the next, your saving me from my ex-boyfriend." I huff. "I'm just _trying_ to understand."

"I don't _tell_ you anything for your own good, Elena!" Damon snaps. "What do you _want_ me to _say_? That I _worry_ about you? That I _shouldn't_ worry about you? That I'm an _idiot_ for so many reasons that you can't even begin to imagine?" Damon moves to stand directly in front of me. "You want the _truth_, Elena? _Here's_ the truth. I do stupid things, Elena. I make stupid decisions, only to get them thrown in my face. I do stupid things and lie to protect the people I c-"

Damon's words stop, and I think he realizes that he's went to far. But it's too late. I know what he was going to say. He knows what he was going to say.

"Damon, what were you going to say?" I ask him, and he looks down at me, his vulnerability smeared across his face.

"Damon, what-"

My words are stopped as his mouth crashes onto mine. I respond immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck. Damon's hands lace around my waist, pulling me to him. I breathe in, shocked at his actions, and his tongue plunges into my mouth. And I'm lost. Damon's hands roam all around my body, and run my fingers through his tousled hair.

Out of nowhere, My neck begins to sting. I let out a cry of pain as I clamp my hand to my neck.

"Elena," Damon says softly. He picks me up and carries me over to the couch.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asks urgently as he runs into the room.

"My neck, it's burning," I hiss, and Damon's hand moves mine.

"It's the bite," Damon breathes, and I swallow. I feel as if a thousand tiny knives were dipped into flames and are being pierced into my neck.

"What the hell?" Stefan says angrily. "What do we do?"

"What's-happening-to me?" I choke as I look up at Damon through watery eyes.

"I don't know," Damon says, rubbing my cheek, and I let out another cry of pain.

"Lucy," Stefan says.

Who's Lucy?

"Stef-"

"She's our only option, Damon," Stefan says cautiously. "She might be able to tell us what's happening."

* * *

"Stefan,"

A tall, tan-skinned woman smiles as she opens her door to a small cottage. Her hair is long and sleek, the same color as Damon's. Her eye's are nice and warm.

"Lucy, we need your help," Stefan says, and Lucy bites her lip.

"Lucy, please," Stefan pleads. "Elena, she-she's a transitioning Pureblood vampire, and she was bitten by a werewolf-"

"What?" Lucy's gasp is like a gunshot to my ear, and I whimper. "When did this happen?"

"Three days ago," Stefan says.

"I cannot help you," Lucy shakes her head sadly at Damon as she moves to shut her door. Stefan holds up his hand.

"Wait, wait. I know that you and my brother have had a bad history, but I need you to help save her life. We have _no _idea what's happening to her, whether she's dying, or anything. She's just a scared girl, Lucy. Please," Stefan begs, and Lucy sighs.

"Fine." she huffs, opening the door. "Come in,"

Stefan walks into the cottage, and I'm carried in by Damon. Lucy tells him to set me down on the table. He does, and once he moves away, Lucy comes over and stands above me.

"What's w-wrong with m-me?" I whimper. Lucy swallows.

"You said that she's still human?" Lucy asks.

"Yes," Damon nods.

"I was asking Stefan." Lucy snaps.

"Yes, Lucy, she's still human." Stefan jumps in.

"Ah, I see the problem," Lucy says. "The werewolf that bit her, was an Alpha."

What?

"What does that even mean?" Damon moans.

"An Alpha werewolf is the _only _kind of werewolf who can pass on the lycanthrope gene through a bite."

"But she's _not_ human," Damon snaps.

"Oh, She's human," Lucy interrupts. "She may be a Pureblood _vampire_, but as she's not a fully transitioned one, she's still _human_."

"So, what does this mean?" I ask, worried to hear her answer.

"It means exactly what you think, sweetheart." Lucy sighs. "That you will transform into a werewolf when the next full moon passes."

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, Star Crossed_**and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	10. Ten

**AN: **Hello! I am literally high on updating ;) I cannot stop! Which is good for you all, but not for me! Anyways, Sorry. It's not as long I've realized. However, this is the easiest place to end the chapter at. Will update soon! Thanks for the support!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:**

"What?" I gasp, my eyes tearing up.

NO, No, no, no, no, NO! I can't deal with this!

"Damn it!" Damon hisses.

"Use better language, boy!" Lucy hisses.

"And there's no way out of this?" Stefan asks.

"Nothing," Lucy shakes her head. "Not that I know of, and I've been at this business for half me life, child."

"What does this mean when transition comes up in a few weeks?" I hear Damon ask nervously.

"It means that as long as she is a werewolf, she will no longer need to focus on becoming a vampire." Lucy explains.

"Oh, my god," I sob, and Damon takes me in his arms.

"Will she be like this until the next full moon passes?" Stefan asks.

"She shouldn't be. The next full moon will pass over in four days, and once she has completed her first transformation, she will be fine. The pain will be there every turn, but it slowly decreases with each passing of each moon."

Four. Days. Four days. No. No.

"Elena, Come on. We're leaving," I hear Damon's soft voice, a mile away in my mind. He suddenly scoops me up into his arms, and I shut my eyes, hoping to shut out the entire world.

"Thank you for your help, Lucy," Stefan says as Damon approaches the door with me in his arms.

"You are welcome," Lucy smiles. "Oh, Stefan. Could I have a word?"

I look up, and Stefan is shutting Lucy's door.

"What does she want?" I ask Damon softly.

"I don't know." Damon says as we approach the cab that is on standby thanks to Stefan's compulsion.

Five minutes later, I hear the other door to the cab open and I hear Stefan sigh as he slides in.

"What did she want?" Damon asks as I shut my eyes once again.

"Nothing," Stefan shakes his head.

* * *

Damon sets me down on my bed, and I whimper at the soreness that still lingers in my body.

"I'm-so-scared," I whimper, and Damon sits on my bedside.

"It'll be fine, Elena." he says.

"How will it be fine?" I cough. "In the next few days, I'll-I'll be a-"

A werewolf.

"We'll get through the transformation, Elena," Damon says, ignoring my question. "It'll all be fine in the end, I promise. Just get some sleep."

Despite the fact that I still want him to stay here and convince me that it will all be alright in the end, I close my eyes and sleep welcomes me.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Stefan asked Damon as he took a seat near the fireplace.

"I don't know." Damon said, sighing. "I can't lie to her."

"So, you're together with her," Damon heard Stefan say.

"I figured she'd go with you," Stefan sighed in defeat. "I don't have a connection to her like you do."

Damon stared down at the carpet. He was both relieved and angered that his brother was interested in Elena as well. Relieved, as Stefan seemed to be withdrawing from pursuing her. Angered, because Elena was _not _Katherine.

"Is that why Caroline left?"

Damon nodded.

"I figured."

"Then why did you ask?" Damon scoffed. Stefan was getting to be annoying.

"Because I wanted to know for sure." Stefan shrugged.

"Are you ever going to tell her the truth?" Stefan asks after moments of silence.

Damon thought about this as he stared into the blazing flame. He wanted to tell her, but there was no reason to now, as she was becoming a different type of creature. But that didn't mean that the whole world knew that. They'd still be after her.

"I would, but she's worried about this transformation right now." Damon sighed. "I'm not going to make her more overwhelmed."

Stefan nodded. "There's probably no point, seeing as she's not even technically a vampire anymore. Looks like you got your wish. She's no longer in danger."

Damon shook his head. "She may not be in danger anymore, but we are."

Stefan sighed. "True. Are you going to stay around on the night of the full moon?"

Damon thought it was a dumb question. He would _not _consider leaving Elena alone to deal with this by herself. Even if he could possibly be killed. She mattered to him, and there was no undoing that fact.

"Yes," he said.

"Then so am I," Stefan said.

"What did Lucy say to you?"

Stefan sighed. "Just what we already know. That a werewolf bite can kill a vampire."

Wait a minute...

"Damn it," Damon cursed, rubbing his head in his hands. If werewolves posed a threat to vampires, then any vampire who found out about her would surely kill her for protection. And Damon wouldn't let that happen.

"She's still in danger."

Of course she was.

"Every vampire will try to kill her to save themselves." he sighed.

"What do we do?" Stefan asked.

"We protect her." Damon said as if it was a no-brainer.

And it was.

* * *

Mason sat in a bar alone in Toronto with some girl that he met. He was drinking himself into oblivion.

"Hey, you,"

A voice that he'd recognize anywhere came from the front entrance.

"What do you want?" He snapped. Couldn't the girl leave him alone? He'd done what she'd asked him to.

"Did it work?" she asked as she hopped up on a barstool beside him, her heels clicking against the counter.

"Yes," he snapped.

"And she'll be dead in within a day?"

"Yes,"

"Excellent. I'll go and find her."

Wait, what? That wasn't part of the deal.

"Stop!" Mason shouted after the woman. He needed to tell her the truth.

"She's not a vampire," he told her.

"Yes, because she's good for dead." the woman scoffed.

"No, I mean, she's _human._" he said slowly. The woman in front of him blinked.

"How does that have to do with anything? I can still kill her if she's human,"

"You don't understand," he said, shaking his head.

"Then you have about ten seconds to make me understand before I rip your head off," the woman snapped.

"She's...she's going to transform into a werewolf." he inhaled, prepared for the woman to explode.

"You-how the hell did this even _possible?_" She snapped.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it," Mason said as he hopped off of the barstool and slung his jacket over his shoulder.

"How?" she called after him.

"You'll see. Don't tell them. I'll fix it."

And with that, Mason left the bitch standing, gaping at him as he sped off into the night.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, Star Crossed_**and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	11. Eleven

**CHAPTER 11:**

It's been two days.

Damon and Stefan have been amazing, and I am so touched that they would risk their lives for me. I'm aware of what they're both sacrificing by staying to help me through this. I've been extremely close with Damon lately, after what happened in the living room between us. I suddenly feel my skin burning as I think of the living room.

I'm literally just sitting around the house, waiting for Tuesday to come. I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out. Stefan's out hunting, and I'm downstairs in the den reading, or trying to. I can't concentrate. I've decided to set my book aside and lay down, try to fall asleep in hopes that I will fall into a three day slumber.

I'm not ready. I have _no _idea what to expect. When I was worrying about my vampire transition, I had Damon and Stefan, even _Caroline_ to talk to about it. However, I don't have anyone to talk to about this. I don't know anyone who's went through this. Well, Mason. But he's probably out of the country by now. Surely Damon would know this.

* * *

Today's the day.

I'm sitting in my room, rocking back and forth. It's nearing seven o' clock. I'm not ready. I'm not ready to do this. I _can't_ do this. I can't be a-a _werewolf!_ I'm suddenly shaking, and Damon's knock sounds at the door, startling me.

"Elena, we need to go," he says quickly.

Go? Go where?

"What are you talking about?" I ask. How can we possibly leave now?

"Downstairs to the cellar," he says as he rushes over and scoops me into his arms. "It'll keep you in during your transformation," Damon says, and I swallow.

I'm literally going to be caged in like some rabid animal.

"Where's Stefan?" I ask.

"He's out getting a few things that we need."

"I'm so scared," I shake, and Damon caresses my cheek.

"I know, Elena," he sighs. "It'll be fine, and all over soon,"

* * *

It's nearly nine. I'm laying down in the center of the cellar. Damon's on the bench behind me, and Stefan's not returned yet.

I'm hooked up to some chains, and I feel like an animal at the circus. The cold metal stings my bare skin. I'm in washed out denim shorts and a tank top. Nothing else. Damon says that I'll lose them anyway, but I'm not going to strip down just because I'll lose my clothes.

A shot of pain resonates through my body, and I know that it's beginning.

"Damon..." my voice is strained as I reach around for him. "It's...happening..."

I hear shuffling around and soon, I'm in Damon's arms.

"It's going to be alright, you'll get through this," he caresses my cheek.

I shake my head. Earlier, I thought that I could control this, but as Damon's fingers brush my cheek, I realize that I can't.

"Don't be stupid...you should go...please..." I beg, my voice as strained as if I had some throat infection.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," he shakes his head.

A piercing pain shoots through my entire body, like fire boiling my skin. I'm burning up. I can feel it inching closer and closer.

I hear a door burst open, and Stefan's voice echoes off of the walls.

As I hear the door hinges squeak, my body tightens as I feel my muscles contracting.

"Oh, my god!" I scream, my eyes bursting with tears as I bit my lip.

"Elena, it's alright," Damon says as he rubs my back.

"No!"

Instantly, I jump out of his lap, and I'm ramming into the wall opposite him and Stefan.

"You two... get out...please!" I snarl. I couldn't live with myself if I harmed either of them.

"I'm not leaving you," Damon shakes his head, and my heart swells with warmth despite my desperation to get them out of here.

Stefan rushes over in a flash and drops to his knees in front of me. I instantly scoot against the metal wall, but Stefan continues to come forward.

Stefan grasps my head in his hands, and I yelp in pain.

"What are you...doing?" I ask angrily, trying to jerk my head free.

"Stefan!" Damon snaps as Stefan's hands force my jaw open.

"That's not good," Stefan says as he shakes his head. "Her teeth are nearly in, so her transformations nearly complete. She'll really start to cry in a minute or two." he says. Suddenly, I nip at his hand, but he pulls it away in time.

"Go!" I hiss.

"Damon, we need to get out of here. _Now._"

"Damn it," Damon hisses. "Stefan, I need you to go get me my lock from the shed outside."

"Are you insane?" Stefan scoffs.

"Stefan!"

"Fine," Stefan sighs, and in a flash, he's gone.

"It's alright, Elena. Just breathe through it," Damon cups my face. Out of nowhere, I'm raging with anger and I launch myself at him, landing on top of him as I pin him to the ground.

"Get out!" I bark and Damon caresses my face. I don't want to hurt him.

"No," Damon says. "I'm staying here for as long as I can, sweetheart,"

"Why won't you just ...leave?" I moan.

"Because I'm not going to let you go through this alone," he says.

Despite the rage and adrenaline blending in my mind, I can't but blink at him.

"You're gonna be fine, sweetheart," he whispers.

"Here," Stefan breathes as he rushes through the door and tosses something large and shiny at Damon. He catches it perfectly.

"Holy hell, her eyes," Stefan says, and Damon looks at me. They must be changing colors.

"Damon!" I growl, and he nods as he kisses my forehead. "Please!"

"You'll be fine, sweetheart," he says, and he and Stefan are gone.

* * *

_"Mason," Elena breathed. He was on top of her, sucking on her neck. It was absolutely exhilarating._

_"God, you're so fucking beautiful," he growled as he moved inside of her. Elena closed her eyes, ready for her release._

_But it didn't come._

_It hadn't in four days._

_Sex with Mason was beginning to feel like taking out the trash: Quick and boring._

_"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mason hissed, and Elena closed her eyes._

_Goodbye, sweet Mason._

_"Nothing is wrong with me," Elena said as Mason climbed off of her._

_"Sure as hell there is!" Mason growled. "You're not even trying to enjoy this,"_

_"Mason-"_

_Mason stood up and wandered over to the fridge, pulling out a glass of beer. Elena heard the pop of the lid, and Mason chugging the drink down._

_"I mean, what the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped, and Elena threw on her shirt. She knew what would happen next._

_"Mason, you're drunk." she shook her head. Anything that he said now didn't matter. He was drunk. He had no idea what he was saying._

_"No shit," he scowled. "You little slut,"_

_Elena felt his palm slap her cheek harshly, and Elena let out a gasp as she fell onto the couch._

_Did he just-?_

_Elena brought her hand to her cheek, and when she pulled it away, her hand was covered in blood. Elena's eyes swelled with tears._

_"Don't start with the waterworks," Mason waved his hand in front of her._

_"Mason-" Elena choked. She couldn't believe that he'd hit her. He'd _never _hit her._

_"Here, take this," Mason said as he grabbed his wallet and handed her three hundred dollars. "Go sleep on some other guy's back."_

_Elena scoffed. Who was this Mason? He was abusing her now, and he was kicking her out? Where was she supposed to go?_

_"Why are you doing this?" Elena whispered. When Mason chuckled, Elena swallowed. He was completely messed up._

_"Because you're a little slut who can't get off with her boyfriend." he snapped. "Goodbye."_

_Elena was shoved outside of Mason's apartment for the first time, and when she heard the harshness of the door slamming, she broke down._

_Where would she go?_

* * *

It's been five minutes.

Five minutes of pure agony.

My bones have shifted in ways I didn't know possible, and I'm soaking wet with sweat. This is exhausting, and with every crack of my bones, I'm howling in pain. I've never experienced anything like this. I'm going to hunt Mason down myself if I have to.

My teeth are burning. I feel them retracting, pushing through my gums. I can't breathe as I ram myself against the walls of the cellar. My face is sticky with tears and sweat as I squeeze my eyes in pain. I want Damon here with me. But I won't risk his life.

My face is pressed against the dirt floor of the cellar. I can taste the dirt and dust in my mouth as I cough. I let out a sigh of relief, I instantly shoot up, my knees bending painfully. I let out a scream that's surely enough to break each and every window in this house. My shoulders and legs shift into abnormal positions. I hear crunching and cracking noises as I thrive in pain. I cannot take this. How much longer will this last?

* * *

It's been ten minutes, and a foreign growl escapes from my mouth. I look down. My two feet have transformed into four, and they are covered in chocolate fur. I lunge at the door of the cellar, which instantly breaks. Damn, it's nice to be strong. Damon and Stefan are nowhere to be found, and I'm sprinting up the stairs in the night with only one thing on my mind. My eyes have adjusted, and I can see perfectly through the darkness. I burst through the door, and I look around. No one is here. Where did they go? It doesn't matter. I'm going to look for Mason. And I'm going to kill him.

I head toward the front door, and once I see that it's wide open, I sprint off into the darkness. I have no idea how I'll find Mason. Surely he's transformed now as well. Maybe I can sniff him out. Maybe there's some connection to him that I have. Trees blur beside me as I search the forest for Mason. He's nowhere near here, surely. But where is he?

I stop. A blurry figure rushes by, and I would know, even if it weren't for the howl.

Mason.

I take off in the direction of Mason, running as fast as I can without thinking about anything else but his heart ripped from his chest. He won't stop, but I continue to race toward him. He did this to me. He forced me to become this monster.

Suddenly, I'm chasing nothing. I look around as I slow down. Where the hell did he go?

A blur moves in the distance, and I kick my paws against the ground, ready to chase. Ready to kill.

I am about to sprint off after him, but someone pins me to the ground. I thrust them off of me and get to my feet. I growl at the person who was stupid to challenge me, and when they stand up straight and stare right at me, I blink.

"Long time, no see," Caroline smirks. "I see you've changed. Literally."

"Caroline! Stefan shouts as he runs over toward us, Damon at his side. Where the hell were they?

"Hey," Caroline smiles. "I'm only back because I found something that might be of interest to you," she says as she takes a deep breath

"Spit it out, Caroline," Damon snaps. Caroline glares at him, but sighs.

"There's a cure." she says.

* * *

Mason climbed into the rickety house at the bay. He was sweating from the transformation as well as that chase. Damn, that was close. The blonde saved him. Elena was too fast for a newly transitioned werewolf. It must've been her Pureblood from her vampire parents mixing with the transformation. No other explanation could justify her abnormal strength. He didn't know what he would've done if the bitch had caught him. She surely would've tried to kill him, and judging by getting a front row seat to her strengths, Mason didn't doubt that she could have killed him.

"Did you fix it?"

The bitch's voice echoed, startling him.

"What the hell is your problem?" he hissed. He was getting tired of the bitch following him and nagging him. Didn't she have anything better to do?

"My problem is whether or not you fixed it." She snapped. "I've got a lot of writing on this job, Lockwood,"

"Yes, I did," Mason huffed. "Can you please leave? Your scent is overwhelmingly disgusting," he said. The vampire was too close to him, and he wanted her out of his house.

"As long as you fixed it, I'll go. Here," The bitch said as she tossed a large sack at him. Mason caught it, and when he did, it jingled.

"How much?" He asked. "Five grand. Go buy yourself a new collar, wolf," she sneered.

Mason sighed. His part was done. He got his money. He was done with the bitch. She was horrible in bed, anyway.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, Star Crossed_**and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	12. Twelve

**CHAPTER 12:**

_"There's a cure,"_

Caroline's words stop me. _What_? There's hope? There's a way out of this? I cannot believe this! I don't have to face that horrible pain anymore!

I'm so excited and relieved that I hardly notice that I'm now level with Caroline.

"There's a _cure?"_ I breathe, blinking rapidly at her. My voice is hopeful, excited.

Caroline gasps. "Wait-?" she blinks. "H-How did you just transform back? You're still supposed to be a wolf!"

"It must be her Pureblood mixing with the lycanthrope." Stefan says. "She's become a powerful werewolf, like a Pureblood Vampire to a regular vampire. She must be able to transform at will."

"Caroline," I say, wanting to get back to the task at hand. "What is the cure?"

Caroline bites her lip. "Let's talk at the house."

* * *

Caroline's pacing the room in front of me, and Damon and Stefan are sitting on the arms of the couch on either side of me.

"Okay, so I was in Philadelphia one night," Caroline says. "And I ran into a pack of wolves who were talking about Mason."

I blink. So Mason had werewolf friends. That's not a surprise.

"Caroline. The point." Damon snaps, and I'm secretly grateful that he spoke up.

"Anyway, I went to ask them why they were talking about Mason, and they said that they were plotting a move against him. The leader, Tyler, was saying something about a cure. And I remembered that Elena would probably turn into a wolf, and I knew that you'd want her to have the chance to be human again," Caroline shoots a knowing look at Damon, and I blush.

"He said that the cure to lycanthropy that has been transmitted by a bite, is to-"

Is to what?!

"Caroline," Damon hissed. "Spit it out. Now."

"Is to kill the Alpha who bit you,"

* * *

"Well, perfect. I'll go kill him right now!" Damon claps his hands together as he stands up.

"No, _Elena_ has to be the one to kill him." Caroline shakes her head frantically as she places a hand on Damon's chest in an attempt to stop him. "Look, Tyler said that in order for a werewolf who has been Nibbled, or bitten, to be cured of lycanthropy, that werewolf must kill the Alpha who transmitted the curse to them." she explains.

I blink. _Kill_ Mason? Sure, I wanted to kill him when I was transformed, but that was added up with all of the pain and suffering that I had _literally _just gone through. Now, the thought of killing Mason makes my stomach churn with unease. Hell, the thought of killing _anyone _just makes my stomach twist.

"Wait, you're saying that _I _have to _kill_ him in order to be cured?" I ask, pointing to myself in disbelief.

Caroline nods. "That's what Tyler said."

"And you said that Tyler's pack is plotting against Mason?" Stefan asks.

"Yes," Caroline sighs.

"Will they be cured as well?" I ask.

Caroline shakes her head. "Pureblood werewolves can't be cured. It's in their blood, their DNA, the gene. They're stuck with it for life. However, that's not how they see it. It's more like a right of passage, or birthright." She explains.

"Then why do they want to kill him, Tyler's pack? What do they get out of it?"

"Apparently, they used to run with him, but he screwed them over and they left him. They've been holding a grudge ever since." Caroline shrugs.

"But if _I _have to be the one to kill him, how does this Tyler guy's pack fit in?"

"They're going to help you." Caroline says. "Apparently, Mason's a _reall_y strong werewolf. He's an Alpha, and he's a werewolf by birth. Don't take this the wrong way, but you couldn't kill him by yourself, even with your Pureblood as a boost,"

"I didn't think so. Where are they?" I ask. "Tyler's pack?"

Caroline smiles and waves us outside. Once all four of us are standing outside on the porch, Caroline whistles, a high-pitched shriek piercing the air. Suddenly, out of the trees, five wolves appear from the darkness, their bright yellow eyes staring us down. Each wolf has a different look to them, a different size and color on their coats. The biggest one, I assume, is Tyler.

"Thank you all for coming," Caroline announces to the pack. "This is Elena," she says, gesturing to me, and I wave shyly. "Stefan and Damon Salvatore," Caroline says, and in the corner of my eye, they both give the wolves a tight smile.

Suddenly, I watch as the five wolves turn into humans. In the center of the pack, A tall and muscular boy stands, his dark eyes gleaming. On the other side of him, a young girl with brunette hair and tinted skin looks annoyed, but she manages a smile. A dark-skinned man stands on the end, smiling. And on the other side of Tyler, A raven-haired woman and a scruffy looking boy are standing, their hands across their chests.

"I'm Tyler," the boy in the middle says. "This is Chris on the end, Hayley-" Tyler turns to his left. "And that's Kim and Adrian."

"So, we hear that you're plotting to take down Mason," Tyler says with an edge of bitterness in his voice.

I slowly nod as I step forward. "He bit me the other night, and Caroline told me that you know of a cure."

"So you're _not_ a Pureblood wolf," Tyler says, and I shake my head.

"Alrighty," Tyler sighed, looking at each of the three vampires on the porch, then back at me. "So how are we gonna do this?"

* * *

"There's _no_ way that Mason's going to believe this BS," Hayley, the brunette girl scoffs as she takes a swig of beer. "The best bet is to hunt the ass down and rip him to bits.

"That's suicide, Hayley," Chris says, his voice deep and stern.

"And Mason's with a pack now," Tyler says.

"What?" Kim, the raven-haired woman snaps as she comes to stand over by Tyler. "How do you know?"

"Brady and Jules are with him," Tyler sighs.

"Brady _Monroe?_" Damon scoffs. "That asshole's a _werewolf?"_

"A new one, but yes," Chris nods.

"Wait, Brady as in the Brady from the bar?" I ask. Damon had saved me from his slimy ass that night.

"Yes," Damon nods. "God, that guy's an ass," he splutters.

"So what's the plan of action?" Caroline asks, as she comes to stand beside me.

"Yeah, come on. Time's a wastin'." Damon snaps. Suddenly, a flash of black moves, and the girl named Kim rams Damon into the wall. "We're here to help you're little princess, so if _I _were you, I'd shut the hell up before I bite your ass," she hisses.

In a flash, Damon reverses their positions, and suddenly Kim is whimpering against the wall. "And if _I _were you, I wouldn't threaten me, wolf. I'm five times your age, so_you_ better watch _your _ass," he snaps, baring his fangs.

"Enough!" Tyler shouts, and I look at him in fear.

"Caroline, Elena, if this guy's gonna be throwing around _threats_, then I don't think-"

"But Kim was the one who attacked him first!" Stefan says, getting upset.

"Please, Tyler, don't leave-" Caroline begs.

"No, I can't watch my pack get treated like this." he shakes his head. "I'm sorry,"

"Wait," I say, holding out my hand to stop him. "Tyler, you and your pack want to kill Mason for betraying you all. Now's your chance!" I say enthusiastically. "I _promise_you that Damon won't even _think_ about harming any of you. Please, don't leave. This is our only chance to take down Mason, Tyler."

I see Tyler considering this, and Hayley scoffs.

"You _promise_ he won't lay a hand on us?" Tyler asks, his eyebrow arched in suspicion.

I nod. "I swear it."

Tyler sighs, and I see Damon about the interject, but I shake my head and whisper a plea to remain quiet.

"Alright." Tyler nods. "We'll stay."

* * *

Its been two days since Tyler's pack arrived, and we've nearly completed our plan. Tyler's and I are going to lure Mason out, and the rest of the pack's going to lunge and attack from the sides. Finally, I come up and tear Mason's heart out of his chest. We've set for tomorrow night to put it into action. Tyler's gotten word of Mason being in town, and we're all set. The wolves are staying at some motel up the road, and they're keeping a low profile in case Mason hears word of their arrival and puts two and two together.

Damon's been avoiding me ever since the pack arrived. I don't know if he's just mad that I didn't take his side, or what. It's getting sick, and I'm standing outside of his room, my hand hovering over the wooden door. Without time to convince myself _not_ to sort this thing out between the two of us, I hear my pounding knocks.

"Damon," I call. Nothing comes, and his door creaks open. I peek inside, and notice that it's empty. Where'd he go?

"Looking for Damon?"

I whip around. Caroline's leaning against the door frame, smirking.

"Y-yeah," I nod. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's out back by the creek."

* * *

I make my way out into the rainstorm that has been going all day. Damon's at the edge of the lake, and I remember sitting with him when I was human.

"What are you doing out here alone?" I ask.

Damon doesn't turn around as he responds. "I need to be alone."

"Why are you avoiding me?" I snap. "Ever since Tyler's pack arrived, you've been giving me the cold shoulder."

"Elena," He sighs. "I'm not in a good mood right now. Can we talk later?"

"No," I shake my head. "I want answers. I'm sick of you doing this to me,"

Damon races over toward me, and he pins me against the shed like the other day. My back, however, doesn't ache as much, and I swap places with him swiftly.

Two can play at this game.

"Tell me!" I growl, baring my teeth. I think I see a momentary flicker of fear in Damon's blue eyes, but it's gone before I can be certain. He knows that I wouldn't hurt a hair on his head.

"It doesn't matter!" he hisses, throwing me onto the ground. When I stand up, Damon's retreating back is my view.

"Maybe my happiness doesn't concern you, _Mr. Mood Swing,"_ I shout at him. "But it concerns _me, _and I can't stand your attitude lately!"

I see Damon stop through the thick sheets of rain.

"Damn it, Elena!" he hisses, and he's in front of me, and I'm pinned against the shed walls again. Damon's mouth crashes onto mine, harsh and aggressively. I'm instantly washed away with his hands on me, and my skin ignites with flames going off in every nerve in my body. Damon's arms slip around my wait, and I feel him pull me to him. I toss my arms around his neck, gripping his wet and floppy hair in my fists.

Damon moans at the sudden assault, and I run with him into the shed, never letting go. Damon crashes me into a table, and I yelp at the sudden sharpness of the uncut wood. I ignore it as his hands move to the hem of my shirt. My entire body shatters with desire, and I place my hand over Damon's arousal that's at my stomach.

"Damon," I breathe, and he thrusts his hips forward, and I moan in pleasure.

"I want you," he growls, and I don't even hesitate to pull my damp shirt over my head. It slaps to the ground, and I slide my shorts down beside it. In a flash, I unbutton Damon's shirt, and he shrugs it off in one swift move. I watch as Damon slides his pants of in record time.

Damon immediately pins me onto the table, and my back stings at the coldness of the surface. He climbs on top of me, and I arch my back in pleasure as I feel his length rub the center between my thighs.

"Now," I hiss, and Damon doesn't hesitate to enter me.

I cry out as he does, and I feel his hands cup my face.

"Fuck," he growls.

My entire being is lit up as Damon kisses me hungrily. I arch my hips upward, begging.

"Damon, please," I demand. I need him, I need _all_ of him. _Now._

Damon's thrusts become more insistent, inhumanly fast, and before I know it, I'm screaming as my release washes over me.

Razor-sharp fangs pierce my neck, and I'm beginning to see the stars as i feel my teeth emerging. It's a cathartic feeling. I'm overwhelmed with my release and with Damon's as he sucks the blood out of my neck. I spread my hands on his back, my nails digging into his skin. I pull them back and in the corner of my eye, I see blood dripping on my extended claws.

Damon pulls back, and he's looking down at me with wonder, his lips dripping crimson liquid. He whispers my name as he releases himself, and I'm washed over with pleasure.

* * *

Damon's laying on top of me, and I'm still breathing heavily as my release calms.

"We should get back inside," Damon says suddenly as he climbs off of me, and I nod. I bend down and slide on my clothes, and Damon is standing, dressed and waiting in front of me. No words are exchanged as he takes my hand in his and leads me inside.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, Star Crossed_**and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	13. Thirteen

**CHAPTER 13:**

I'm sitting in my bed, staring out at the moon. I still can't believe that Damon and I... He hasn't said a word to me since. Yeah, it's only been three hours, but I can't help but wonder... What did _he _think? What did that mean for _him?_ What did that mean for _us?_

Is there _even_ an 'us'?

Deciding to abandon my wayward thoughts of my relationship with Damon, I climb into the silk sheets of the bed, and when I close my eyes, I''m gone.

* * *

_"Elena," Mason said, and Elena turned around from her spot at the counter._

_"Yeah?" she asked, looking at Mason curiously. It was nearly closing time at the bar, and Elena was just wrapping up wiping down the bar counter._

_"It looks really good," Mason said, nodding toward the bar._

_"Thanks," Elena giggle, glancing behind her to look at it. "I worked really h-"_

_Mason's lips crashed onto Elena's and Elena's eyes widened. What the hell? Was he _kissing _her? He was her _boss!_ This was _so _not appropriate! Elena felt him slip his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Mason's hand's caressed her back, and Elena whimpered at his touch._

_She had to stop this._

_"Mason!" Elena gasped, pulling away from him as she looked at his face. "What the hell are you _doing?"_ she cried, her eyes wide as saucers._

_"Look, Elena," he said. "I really like you-"_

_"Mason, stop," Elena put her hand up. She couldn't hear this. She felt like throwing up._

_"Come on, Elena, hear me out," he begged. "I know that you have nowhere to go. I have an apartment, and you're welcome to it. Please just give me a chance,"_

_Elena hated the fact that she had been considering his offer. Why the hell was she considering his offer? He was her _boss! _Nothing more._

_However, as Mason stood there in front of her, she knew why she was considering his offer. She _did _have nowhere to go. But was her _boss _really the best option?_

* * *

It's four o' clock. Damon, Stefan, and Caroline are sitting with me in the living room, waiting for Tyler's pack to arrive. We are set to put the plan in motion in twenty minutes.

Just as I'm going to ask Caroline if they ditched us, I hear a howl in the distance, which is soon reciprocated by several others. i immediately rush outside onto the porch, and see the familiar set of five wolves standing outside in the front yard.

"Elena," Damon pulls my hand and leads me over to the side.

"Yeah?" I ask, frowning. He seems preoccupied. What's wrong?

"I can't sit here and worry whether or not you'll be fine." he says.

"Damon," I shake my head. I can't have him do this now. His strength is my Achilles' heel. I need it in order to do what I have to do. "I don't want you to interfere. _One_bite, and you're dead. I can't watch that happen. I ca-" I freeze, and Damon's eyes are wide and hesitant, pouring into mine. "I care about you, and I don't want _you_ to get hurt as much as you don't want _me_ to," I tell him.

"Be safe," he whispers, and I feel his soft lips press against mine as his hand cups my face. I want so badly to just stand here forever, not worrying about anything but Damon's lips on mine.

"Elena, you have to go," Caroline's voice says, and I break apart. Damon rests his forehead against my own, and I swallow. I'll see him again. Nothing will go wrong.

"I'll see you soon," I whisper, and Damon nods.

I hop off of the porch, closing my eyes. Once I feel my feet touch the ground, I look down. I see my legs, which are covered in chocolate fur, burying my paws. The lack of pain stuns me, and as I try to think of a reason why it was painless, I realize that it's my Pureblood mixing with my transformation. Stefan's said this countless times. I glance up at Tyler through redness.

_Let's go,_ I say to him.

He nods, and I look one glance back at Damon, Stefan and Caroline.

Damon mouths something to me.

_"Come back to me, sweetheart."_

My entire heart flutters as his words sink in, and I'm smiling from ear to ear, even though he can't tell. I howl up at the silver moon, rub my paws against the dirt floor, and sprint off as I race after Tyler's pack.

* * *

We're about five miles from Damon's house, and I'm running through the forest beside Tyler, the sound of our paws pounding against the ground ringing in my ears. My heartbeat is close behind, nearly jumping out of my chest.

_Try and sniff him out, Elena,_ Tyler tells me.

I nod, and focus all of my energy on my nose. I pick up nature, smoke, beer, alcohol and perfume.

_I can't find a trace,_ I shake my head.

_Wait!_ Tyler yells, and I turn my head toward him.

_This way, now!_ he commands, and the four of us followers turn a sharp left and sprint after Tyler.

_"...She's just some slut that I picked up outside of the bar last night,"_

Mason's slimy voice is like music to my ears for one.

_Bingo, _I smile.

_Ready, Elena?_ Tyler asks, and suddenly, I'm overwhelmed with worry. What if I screw the whole thing up? What if someone that's _not _Mason dies? I couldn't handle it if someone else dies.

_Yes,_ I tell him.

_Alright, Elena and I are going to go and lure him out. Transform back into your human forms so he won't sense you. When I give you the OK, transform back into a wolf. Don't attack until I give the signal, _Tyler says, and four large wolves nod in harmony.

_Let's go kill an Alpha,_ Tyler says.

* * *

"No, seriously, dude. She's not even worth it."

I'm fully back into human shape, and Tyler's ahead of me, leading us toward Mason. We're about a good mile away. He's outside behind an abandoned building with a guy who I recognize as Brady, smoking some type of drug. A tall dirty-blonde girl is beside him, dressed like a prostitute. I'm suddenly glad that I didn't have to return back to Mason. I'd be living that life by now.

"Tyler," I hiss, and he turns around.

"What?"

"Can you tell me why you're so against Mason? What he did to you?"

Tyler sighs. "He went to strike a deal with some other pack, and he took all of the money that they paid us. He also killed my parents by doing so."

My heart swells for Tyler, who I've come to know and like in such a short time.

"Tyler, I-"

"It's nothing. It was ages ago," he shakes his head. "Let's go."

Silence makes its appearance as we approach Mason. I'm the first one to go out, try to lure Mason into the forest.

"Mason," I call.

"Elena," He says, trying to hide his surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Are you aware of what you did to me?" I ask, anger riling in my throat.

"Elena, it's not a bad thing," Mason scoffs. "I _helped _you."

"Helped?" I squeak. "You _ruined _my life, Mason." I hiss, remembering everything that Mason's ever did to me. The hitting, the sex, the drugs, the bite.

"Look, princess, I don't know who-"

"Mason."

I hear Tyler's voice from behind me, and as Mason sees him, his face transforms into several different emotions. The most recurring one is disbelief.

"Tyler?" he asks, shock rolling off of his words.

"Hello, _brother."_ Tyler hisses.

* * *

Mason is Tyler's_ brother? This,_ I did _not _see coming. I never even knew Tyler's last name.

"Long time, no see." Tyler says as he moves to stand beside me.

"Is this the little slut who left you?" The sandy-haired woman comes to stand beside Mason, pointing at me. He nods.

"What, so _he's _your boyfriend now?" Mason asks, gesturing toward Tyler as he looks at me. I know that I want to shake my head, but as it's my cue, I nod.

"Yes," I say, glaring at Mason. _Any moment_.

"Oh, really?" Mason crosses his arms over his chest. "Prove it,"

Without hesitation, I put on the show of my life as I lock Tyler's lips with mine. His arms wrap around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Fuck!" Mason hisses.

_And we're off._

"You little slut!" he snaps, and soon, Mason's hisses become growls, and a beast stands before us.

_Turn, _Tyler tells the rest of the pack.

_Run! _He tells me.

I immediately shift, and once I land on all fours, I take off in the same direction as Tyler. Mason's nearly on my heel, and just when he lunges, Tyler gives the final signal. Five wolves pounce on top of Mason, and I'm catapulted into a nearby tree. A whimper escapes my mouth as I struggle to sit up. Tyler's nowhere to be found as I am once on my feet again. Mason, however, is pinned down, and I see that Tyler is one of the four wolves holding Mason down.

Wait, what?

There's supposed to be _five _wolves. Not _four._ Who's missing?

I shift back into my human form, and I look around. With looking for the last member of our pack, I also realize another problem: Where's Brady and Jules? Mason's surely not going down easily, and suddenly, two wolves lunge out of nowhere, and I'm pinned to the ground myself. I snap my razor canines at the sandy wolf on top of me, who's not on my side obviously.

_It's me! Kim! _Kim says, and I nod.

Kim sinks her teeth into the sandy wolf's neck, and a yelp of pain escapes the sandy-haired wolf's mouth. Blood splatters everywhere, and I close my eyes to shield them from the blood. The wolf flees, and If I wanted more than one life to be lost, I would've gone after them.

_Elena, now! _Tyler cries, and I'm just turning away from the sandy-haired wolf's shadow as I hear a howl that I recognize as Mason's.

_Kim, don't!_

And I watch in devastation as Kim rips Mason's heart from his chest.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, Star Crossed_**and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	14. Fourteen

**CHAPTER 14:**

Pain. Pain lances through me as if _I'm_ the one who's heart was ripped from their chest. I realize that the heart of my hope _was _ripped from my chest. I can't believe this. My one chance at being human, literally ripped away from me. Ripped away the second that Kim tore Mason's heart from his chest.

I'm screaming in agony, and suddenly, Damon's arms are around me, pulling me into his lap.

"Damon," I sob.

"What the hell happened?" He ask, his voice angry.

"Elena, I-" I hear Tyler's strained voice. I look up at him through watery eyes, and I shake my head. His face is anguished, regretful and sympathetic all washed into one.

"Why did she-_kill_ him?" I wail. It was supposed to be _me_. _I _was supposed to kill Mason!

"I don't know." Tyler says sadly. "I'm _so _sorry, Elena. I had _no _idea why she did that, I-"

"Get the hell away from her," Damon hisses, and I look up to see Kim, her eyes wide with regret.

"Elena," she says softly, and I'm suddenly up on my feet, tears streaming down my face. I ram her into the side of a tree. I don't even care that she's crying out in pain. I bare my teeth at her, a growl escaping my mouth.

"Why?" I sob, shooting daggers at her with my eyes. "What did I do to you?" What had prompted Kim to act so impulsively? What had prompted her to do this?

"It's not what you think, Elena," Kim shakes her head.

"It's sure as _hell _what I think!" I cry. "You _killed _him! It was my only chance-"

"Killing Mason was not the cure!" Kim blurts out.

I blink at her. No, she's lying. She just stole my life, my human life. She's not telling the truth.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asks, his voice stone cold.

"Tyler was misinformed," Kim says quickly.

"What?" Tyler scoffs. "I know where I got my information from," he snaps.

"Well, they either lied to you, or they were misinformed as well." Kim shouted. "That's not the point. Look, I have my own reasons for killing him, but I couldn't let you kill him when it would already torture you, knowing that you took a life when your track record's squeaky clean." she explains. "The cure isn't to kill him."

How am I even starting to believe her? I don't know what to do. My emotions are all over the place as I try to understand what _just _happened, as well as what _is _happening. However, every bone in my body is telling me that I need to try it. It's the only other thing.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Damon hisses.

"I-I was afraid to," Kim says. "I'm so sorry, but you _have _to believe me."

"What _is_ the cure then?" I hiss, wiping a tear from my face.

"In order for a werewolf who was Nibbled to be cured, they must drink the blood of the Alpha who bit them."

"But he's _dead!" _I shout, my voice shaking.

"It doesn't matter." Kim shakes her head. "He's still the Alpha who bit you,"

This is completely insane! Why the _hell_ am I _believing _her?

"Elena," Kim says softly. "Please believe me. I would _never _take away your chance at being human again."

I look up into Kim's dark eyes, and something tells me that she's honorable.  
Without saying anything, I slowly rise to my feet and walk over toward Mason's body. I'm overwhelmed by the scent, and I nearly turn away. But I know what I have to do. I have to try it.

I'll regret it if I don't.

My teeth sink into Mason's arm, and I feel his blood tricking down my throat. I'm overwhelmed with the taste, and suddenly, I feel a burning sensation all over my body. My scream echoes through the night, and everything goes black.

* * *

My eyes shoot open. I'm in an unfamiliar room. I have no idea where I am. I don't see anyone around, and I'm laying down on a table.

"Elena," Damon sighs as he moves over to me and scoops me up in his arms.

"Damon," I choke. My voice is unrecognizable as I hear it crack. "Wh-what happened? I ask. "Wh-where are we?"

"Lucy's cottage," he tells me, and I blink. What are we doing here?

"Child,"

I turn my head to the side, and Lucy is standing in the door frame, Stefan beside her.

What's going on?

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Damon asks softly.

Memories flood back into my mind. The plan. Kim killing Mason. Darkness.

"Kind of," I say.

"When Kim killed Mason, she told us that the cure wasn't for _you _to kill him." Stefan explains. "She said that the cure was for you to feed off of him, to drink his blood. And you did."

Wait...If I drank from Mason, and Kim said that that was the cure...

"Am I human?" I breathe.

"Only one way to find out." Stefan says.

Confusion wipes over me as I try to make sense of what he says, but as I try to, Stefan suddenly rushes over to me, in his hand a plant that I recognize as wolfsbane, which is extremely toxic. to werewolves. I shield myself on impulse, my hands coving my face.

I peek through my fingers and see that he's placed the plant on my hand.

Nothing.

"Human," Lucy nods, smiling.

Oh, my god.

"I must tell you this," she says, straightening up. "Since you are no longer a werewolf, your vampire transition has reactivated, as it senses _human _blood in your system."

No.

"What? I thought that my vampire transition was eliminated when I became a werewolf," I say.

"It was _overriden_ by the werewolf transformation, not destroyed. Since you're a Pureblood, the gene still lingers on in your blood, your DNA."

No. No, this is _not _happening again! I feel my breathing become more rapid, and I begin to panic.

"However, there _may _be a way for me to ... suppress your transition. Stall it."

What?

"Wait, so you're saying that you can hold off Elena's transition?" Stefan asks, curiosity in his voice, and I can see the wheels turning in side his head.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Lucy nods. "However, it's a _very _risky spell, and I'm not sure that it will work." Lucy's voice quiets down.

Risky?

"How so?" Stefan asks.

Lucy is quiet for a moment.

"As the spell is very powerful," she says as she inhales. "It could possibly kill her."

* * *

"No, way," Damon snaps. "Absolutely not."

"How big if a risk are we talking about?" Stefan asks.

"Fifty-fifty," Lucy says.

"No way in hell," Damon shakes his head.

"I'll try it," I nod, and I know full well that Damon is gaping at me in the corner of my eye. If I have a chance to suppress this vampire thing, then I'm taking it. Risks or no risks.

"Elena," He hisses. "You are _not _going to risk your _life_-"

"Damon, if I have the chance to hold off this vampire transition," I say, my voice laced with excitement. "You have _no _idea how happy I'll be."

"It's a little hard to be 'happy' if you're _dead._" he hisses.

"Well, that's the risk I'm willing to take." I say. "I can't go through another transformation," I say softly. "I can't be a vampire,"

Damon's icy blue eyes literally pierce me. He's upset. I know it.

"What will the spell do?" I turn to Lucy before Damon can interrupt.

"The spell is a kind of charm that I can place on your mind. I will call on the spirits of nature to assist me, and the charm just tells your body that when your date of transition rolls around, that it's not supposed to transition. The last thing, however, is trickier. I will need to also use the soul of a willing participant. A sacrificial lamb, if you must."

"What do you mean, 'willing participant'?" Stefan asks.

"Another person, human or supernatural, who will bind the spell that I will place on Elena within themselves. When that person's life ends, the spell will break, and Elena will transition."

"And this person, they won't die in the process?" I ask. If _I _could die, what about them? It's harder to ask someone to risk their life for you, then to just be present during some spell.

"Ironically, no. It's only a risk to you because you are a transitioning Pureblood vampire, and the power of the spirits is so strong that it could result in your death. If the spell works, however, then you'll be human until you die. No transition date needed."

"Alright," I nod. Damon grabs my wrist, forcing me to look at him.

"Elena, I won't let you do this," he hisses.

"It's not your choice to make." I say, my voice soft yet determined. "Look, Damon, I understand that you're worried about me, but I'm not changing my mind on this. If I can stay human-"

"It's _not_ worth the _risk, _Elena," he says coldly, his voice as icy as his eyes.

"Damon, it's a fifty percent chance." I say. "I'll be fine."

"But what if you're _not?"_ he asks, and I don't mistake the worry in his voice.

"Then at least I'll know that I died trying." I say. Damon's mouth falls open, and he's about to say something, but Stefan's voice trumps his.

"How will we find someone who will bind the spell?" Stefan says.

He has a good point. I have _no _idea who would do this.

Damon's seething in the corner of my eye, and Stefan and Lucy are lost in thought.

Suddenly, I'm struck in the face with a possible candidate.

"I know who we can ask." I say.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	15. Fifteen

**AN: Sorry, guys! I just took this chapter down quickly to amend a few things! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15:**

"Who?" stefan asks.

"My foster sister." I say.

Bonnie Bennett was my foster sister growing up in Fell's Church. She's the best friend a girl could ask for. She's completely selfless, and I admire her strength. Her reason for entering into the system was much more horrific than mine.

"If your sister agrees, lets plan for two days from now. The third quarter moon will be out, and I will draw the power from it as well."

I nod, and Damon rushes out the door. Stefan comes over to stand by me.

"Thank you, Lucy," I say.

"You're welcome. I expect to see you back in two days, child." She smiles.

"Alright."

* * *

Damon swings the door open angrily, a crash ricocheting as a result.

"How'd it go?" Caroline asks him from a chair in the living room, but Damon mutters something and disappears to god-knows-where.  
Stefan and I step into the house, and Caroline's voice is less enthusiastic.

"How'd it go?" she asks, hope in her voice. I take a seat opposite Caroline in the sofa.

Stefan sighs as he sits on the edge of the sofa. "She's human. Her transition's reactivated, but Lucy found a way to suppress it. She needs someone who will bind the spell that Lucy will place on Elena."

Caroline's eyebrows raise.  
"Wow, that's great!" She claps her hands together. "Damon's going to be the one, I assume?"

I shake my head. "No, he wouldn't even consider."

"Why not?" Caroline frowns. "I thought he wanted you to be human?"

"The thing is, this spell is so powerful that it could kill Elena," Stefan sighs. "And Damon won't even consider being the person who will hold the spell if she could possibly die in the process,"

"But if she dies, then she'll come back as a vampire, right?" Caroline asks, looking between Stefan and I.

"No. Lucy said that it would kill her for good." Stefan shakes his head.

"Then why are _you_ letting her do it?" Caroline's eyes widen.

"Because I respect Elena's choices," Stefan says, and I read a hidden message between his words.

He respects my choices unlike Damon.

"Well, so, who's going to do this?" Caroline asks.

"My friend Bonnie," I say. "She was my foster sister when I was in foster care after my parent's deaths."

"Where does she live?" Caroline asks.

"Fell's Church."

"Are you guys going to see her now?"

"No, it's late, and Elena needs her sleep." Stefan says, and I suddenly am yawning. "We'll go tomorrow, probably the two of us. Damon's in a mood."

"Alright." Caroline nods. I bid myself upstairs. As a walk upstairs, I pass Damon's room. His door is closed, but I see a strip of light peeking through from under it, the only tell that he's in there. If I had the guts, I'd go confront him. But I don't.

So I walk down the hall to my room, shut the door and climb in bed, trying to think of how Bonnie's doing.

* * *

Fell's Church is a small and quiet town, much like Mystic Falls. Damon hasn't spoken to me since we arrived back from Lucy's, so Stefan has accompanied me to Bonnie's.

Bonnie's house is a little apartment on the corner of the town, and I'm standing outside on the cement path that leads up to her door. It's been years since I've been here. Bonnie's written me letters over the years since I left here, and it's the exact address of the house that I'm standing in front of.

"Ready to do this?" Stefan asks beside me. I nod, and suddenly, I feel him slip his hand into mine. I look down at our joined hands, surprised. Immediately, I glance up into warm green eyes, and he smiles back at me.

"Let's go," I say.

I walk along with Stefan to Bonnie's house, and knock on the door with my fist.

I hear the sound of a dog barking, and then the rattling of the doorknob. The door swings open to reveal a petite tan-skinned woman, with long and sleek, raven banged hair that falls in waves down to her chest. Her hazel eyes are wide, shock gleaming in them.

"Elena?" she asks, and I nod.

"Hi, Bonnie," My voice breaks, and I'm suddenly looking at her through watery eyes. I didn't know that nearly three years without seeing her would cause such a fuss, but I was clearly underestimating myself.

Bonnie throws her arms around my neck, and I'm tumbled backwards. Stefan's hand prevents me from falling, and I hear Bonnie laugh.

"I've missed you so much," she says, and when she pulls back, her own eyes are watery.

"I've missed you, too," I say.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, and she seems to notice Stefan.

"I need your help," I say. "It's urgent."

* * *

It's been ten minutes, and I've explained the entire situation to Bonnie, up until the spell. We're sitting at a wooden table in the kitchen that's filled with herbs and nicknacks. The walls are a leafy green, and her entire house smells like ginger and lilacs.

"Oh, my god," She gasps as she examines my wrist. "I can't believe that all of this has happened to you."

I'm not surprised that Bonnie can see the Mark.

"Yeah, it's been a crazy few weeks," I laugh weakly. "But there's a way out of it,"

"How?" Bonnie asks.

I briefly rehash everything that Lucy told us, and Bonnie's mouth drops.

"Lucy?" she gasps. "She's a witch?"

I nod.

"What's her last name?"

I glance at Stefan.

"Wilson," he says.

"What's the spell that she's performing?" Bonnie's suddenly on her feet, scrambling around for something.

"Um, I-I don't know, she didn't say," I stutter, confused by Bonnie's sudden movements. "What's wrong?"

"Elena, Lucy's my cousin." She says.

* * *

"What?" I gasp. Lucy and Bonnie are related? I didn't even know that any of Bonnie's family was alive. She must've tracked her down once she left the system.

"Yes, she's my cousin. If she's performing the spell that I think she is, I can help her. It's already a powerful spell to perform alone, but if I can help her, I could decrease the risk of you dying during the spell," she explains.

"Wait, you're a witch?" Stefan asks, leaning forward. I catch him looking at me in the corner of my eye.

Oops.

Bonnie nods. "You didn't tell him?" she asks me.

"It slipped my mind," I say, which is true. I've been so focused on Bonnie helping me that I forgot to mention that she was a witch.

"So, you can decrease the chances of me dying?" I say.

"If Lucy will allow me to help her, which I don't see why she wouldn't." Bonnie nods as she smiles.

Oh, my god. Things are looking up. I had no idea that this would come out of a visit with Bonnie.

"Here," Bonnie says as she opens a book on the counter.

"It's called a Suppression Charm," she reads as she comes to sit down between Stefan and I. The book makes a loud thud as she sets it on the table. Stefan and I lean in to glance at the book. "This is the spell that Lucy's talking about. It can suppress any metamorphosis of any Pureblood supernatural creature. It's a tricky spell, as you already know. It was created by Lucy and my ancestors ages ago," she says in awe. "She must've found the family Book of Spells." She shakes her head as she traces her index finger under the words as she reads them aloud. "The Suppression Charm will -obviously-suppress the impending metamorphosis of any supernatural. It requires a pre-transforming Pureblood supernatural creature, as well as a Binder, a human or supernatural, whose life force binds the spell within their soul."

All of the information that Bonnie is telling me is flooding into my brain, but the question I came to ask hasn't been asked yet, and it just let out a mighty roar.

"Bonnie, I came here to ask you to be the Binder," I say softly. Bonnie looks up at me, her eyes wide.

"Please, Bonnie, I can't be a vampire." I say, my voice shaking.

Bonnie sighs heavily, and I sincerely believe that she's going to deny my request. However, Bonnie surprises me as she nods.

"Yes."

* * *

**_THE SAME NIGHT_**

"Have you heard from them?"

Rebekah turned around to see her brother Elijah standing behind the couch that she was spread out on, looking expectantly at her.

"Yes, I have." Rebekah nodded as she sat up.

"Excellent." Elijah sighed. "Did the boy believe you?"

Rebekah nodded. "I assume so, seeing as the wolf's dead,"

"And she will be dead soon?" he asked.

Rebekah sighed. "If I told you that I've heard from my number one, then I've heard from them. I wouldn't lie to you, Elijah."

"I trust that you wouldn't, sister." Elijah smiled. "The next full moon, we will go to collect her. The Salvatore's and the Forbes girl won't be pardoned, as they have not handed her in."

"As we've discussed," Rebekah smiled smugly. "I'm not against you, Elijah," Rebekah said as she stood up and walked around the couch to stand by her brother. "I'm beside you,"

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, Star Crossed_**and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	16. Sixteen

**CHAPTER 16:**

Jun 22.

It's about five o' clock in the evening when we arrive back at the house. Caroline's hunting with Damon, and Bonnie's behind us, with a bag of Spell Books.

"So this is where you've been held up for the last few weeks," she says as she looks around.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Aright, I'll leave you to it," Stefan says as he folds his hands in his pockets. "You're room's the last one on the left, Bonnie," he says, and she nods.

"Thank you," she waves as Stefan climbs the stairs.

"So, who else lives here?"

* * *

It's nearly eight o' clock when Caroline's voice travels through the house as she and Damon enter.

"..I mean it's just so-" I look up, and Caroline's gaping at not me, but Bonnie.

"Bonnie?"

Wait... What the hell-?

"Caroline?" Bonnie gasps, slowly standing up. Caroline inches towards Bonnie slowly.

"What's going on?" I ask, frowning.

"Bonnie's my friend," Caroline said. "We met at a party once a couple of years ago."

Does everyone know each other and I just don't know it?

"Ah," I nod.

"So, you're the witch who made her Daylight Ring," Damon says, and I look up at him. It's been nearly twenty-four hours since we've spoken, and he regards me as If I'm not there.

"Yes," Bonnie nods.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Caroline asks in disbelief.

"Elena came to ask me to help her with Lucy's spell. She wants me to be the Binder of the spell," Bonnie says as she frowns at Caroline.

"Oh, god!" Caroline groans. "How could I have been so stupid? Of _course _Bonnie sounded familiar. I was just so not paying attention," she scoffs.

"Well, Bonnie's also here because she's Lucy's cousin," I say, moving closer to them. "She can help her with the spell and make the risk lower,"

"Wait, so little witch is going to decrease the odds of you dying?"

I turn as Damon's sarcastic voice rings.

"Yes," I smile. "See, Damon? I told you I'd be fine!"

"I still don't think it'll work," He snaps, and I frown. When I open my mouth talk to him, he's gone.

Sighing, I turn to Caroline and Bonnie. "I should go talk to him," I say. Damon needs to understand that nothing bad will happen. It will all be fine.

"Alright," Caroline nods. Bonnie smiles.

I make my way up the stairs, my heart in my chest. Never in my life have I had to deal with someone as opinionated and determined as Damon. I'm in way over my head. But I'm still going to talk to him.

Deja vu hits me as I see the little streak of light under his door. I knock before I decide to run.

To hell with it.

I rattle the doorknob open, and when I walk in, my jaw drops to the floor.

Damon's walking out of his bathroom shirtless. I instantly feel my skin redden, and I bite my lip. I can't be distracted. I have to say what I cane t say.

"What do you want?" He asks, annoyance and warning wrapped in his voice.

"We need to talk," I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Elena-"

"Damon, Bonnie's a witch, and she's Lucy's cousin!" I say. "She can help strengthen the power of the spell so I won't die during the process!"

"Ten seconds ago you told me that the _chances _decrease, not completely disappear," he snaps as he walks over towards me. "Which is it, Elena?"

"The chances of me dying are going to _decrease _from fifty-fifty to god-knows-what!" I exclaim happily. "How are you still not willing to be on board with the plan?"

"Because I don't want you to do this, Elena," he hisses.

"Why not?" I exclaim as I throw my hands in the air angrily.

"Because I can't lose you, Elena!" he snaps.

I blink up at Damon in shock. What is he saying?

Oh.

_Oh._

"You won't," I say softly, taking his hand. He has to know that I won't die. The chances will decrease, my transition will be suppressed, and everything will be alright. Why can't he see this?

"How do you know?" he whispers, his voice strained.

I sigh. "I don't," I admit. "But I was raised to have hope, Damon,"

"I can't lose you, Elena," he says, and I feel his thumb brush my cheek. I lean into his touch.

"Damon, this spell is the _only_ hope that I have." i say. "It's the _only _thing that I have left. I can't be a vampire. I _need_ your support, Damon. It's the only thing that's been getting me through this,"

Damon's blue eyes look lost as his eyes bore into mine. I don't know what to say that I already haven't that would convince him.

"Alright," he sighs. "I'll hold out hope. For you,"

Damon's lips crash onto mine with so such passion that I'm nearly knocked backwards. His arms wrap around me and I throw my arms around his neck. I return his kiss with equal amounts of desire and passion, our mouths molding together perfectly. I gasp as he pins me to the wall of his room, and Damon seizes the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, against mine. Damon picks me up by my waist and I wrap my legs around his hips.

And he carries me over to the bed.

* * *

It's four o' clock. Bonnie's footsteps sound as Damon, Stefan, Caroline and I all standing in the living room. Caroline's standing at the door, holding it open impatiently.

"Come on!" she calls, and Bonnie approaches the group as Caroline sighs in relief.

"Sorry," Bonnie smiles apologetically.

"It's fine," I say. "Let's go."

* * *

It's nearly eight as we arrive at Lucy's cottage.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" I ask as we approach Lucy's.

"Maybe a year. I tracked her down once I was out of the Flowers'. She had no idea that she even had a cousin."

Stefan knocks on Lucy's door, and the door swings open, revealing Lucy.

"Hello, again," she smiles. "I take it we found a willing participant," she smiles, and we all step aside and Bonnie comes into clear view.

"Bonnie?" Lucy gasps.

"Hey, Lucy," Bonnie smiles as she walks forward.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asks.

"Elena's asked me to be the Binder for the spell. And I want to help," Bonnie says.

"Well, are you sure, child?" Lucy asks.

"I am. Elena's my sister. And I'd do anything to make sure that she has as much time as a human as possible."

My eyes suddenly water as Bonnie's words play in my head.

"Plus, I can help strengthen the spell, which will decrease Elena's chances of dying during the process."

Lucy scoffs as she shakes her head. "That's right. I see you've been reading the Family Book of Spells."

"A little bit," Bonnie chuckles.

"Well, lets go get set up out back," Lucy closes the door as she glances up at the sky. "The moon's nearly at it's High Point."

* * *

I'm laid out on a log, and Bonnie is showering some herbs over my body. Lucy's at my head, rubbing it with her hands. It feels like I'm at some magical massage.

"So, how long does the spell take?" Caroline asks.

"Not long," Lucy says. "Now, the moon is ready," she says. "Don't say anything while Bonnie and I are performing the spell. It will break our concentration, and that's another risk in Elena's fate."

Through the corner of my eye, I see Caroline, Damon and Stefan nod.

"Close your eyes, child," Lucy says. "And no matter what, don't open them or speak."

My eyelids flutter shut as I hear something like blazing flame come to life. I want to open my eyes, but after my conversation with Damon the other night, I'm not about to risk the chances of me dying. I told him that I'd be fine.

I hear Bonnie and Lucy's synchronized voices chanting in some foreign language. I think it's Latin, but I'm not certain.

"_Sit transitus esse claudicantem in corpore et animo. Sit transitus esse claudicantem in corpore et animo. Sit transitus esse claudicantem in corpore et animo. Sit transitus esse claudicantem in corpore et animo."_

My mind feels as if it's floating away from me, and suddenly, a warm hand tickles my chest, and I swallow.

I hear Bonnie's voice alone as she chants.

"Sit intra se constrinxerit lepos ánimam meam. Sit intra se constrinxerit lepos ánimam meam. Sit intra se constrinxerit lepos ánimam meam. Sit intra se constrinxerit lepos ánimam meam."

Both hands disappear from my body.

"You may open your eyes, child,"

Instantly, my eyes shoot open, and I look around. Lucy and Bonnie are at my feet, staring at me. I sit up, and Damon, Stefan and Caroline are staring at me with wide eyes.

"The spell is completed. She will remain human until her life ends." Lucy says, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

Thank God!

"That's it?" Caroline asks.

"That's it," Bonnie says.

"Elena," I lock eyes with Damon, who rushes over to me in a flash. His hands cup my face, and I lean in to kiss him.

"You did it," he breathes, "You're alive, your human,"

"I am," I smile, and a tear escapes my eyes. Damon's thumb rubs it away instantly.

"Thank you so much, Lucy," I say. "And you, Bonnie-"

No amount of words can encompass how grateful I am to the two of them.

"Oh, you are most welcome, child." Lucy smiles. "I'll see you around," she waves to us.

* * *

June 27.

It's been nearly a week. My birthday has come and gone, and I'm still human. Caroline has decided to stay as I'm safe. No one has come for me in weeks, and Damon and Stefan are getting along better. Bonnie has decided to stick around town for a while, so she's rented a room at the Mystic Motel up the road. Caroline and I have spent a couple of nights at there with her despite Damon's reluctance. I assured him that with a vampire and a witch, I'd be fine.

It's nearly night fall as I'm lying in the second bed at Bonnie's room. I've been trying to sleep, but for some reason, I can't. i've been thinking too much about my old life. Before vampires ruled it. As much as I want to return to my old life minus Mason, I've realized that that happening is like the zombie/alien apocalypse.

It's not gonna happen.

Damon and I have been a _whole _lot closer, and he's been so amazing. I've told him stories of my life before my parents died, of my dreams. He's told me that he wishes that they could come true. I accept his gesture, but it's a lost cause.

* * *

Caroline sat outside of room 306 at the Mystic Motel. She wanted some peace and quiet. It was all she asked for after the roller coaster that was the last few weeks arrived.

"Care," Bonnie said, and Caroline looked up. Bonnie stood in front of her, her arms crossed.

"Yeah?" Caroline asked, gesturing for Bonnie to sit across from her.

"Does she know?" Bonnie wondered.

Caroline knew what she was talking about. She knew that Bonnie wanted the best for Elena.

Surprisingly, so did she.

She'd grown to like the girl, and that made it much harder to say the words that she had to.

"No," Caroline shook her head. "I've not told her, as it's not my place to. Damon and Stefan haven't said anything."

"She'll find out someday," Bonnie said softly. "And when she does, all hell will break lose, and she will never forgive you guys."

"What do you want me to do, Bonnie? Tell Damon to pull her aside and spill his life story out? He won't do that. He thinks that he's protecting her by doing so, and she doesn't even need to know."

"Doesn't need to-?" Bonnie gasped. "Of _course _she needs to know, Caroline! You've all been _sitting_ here, playing heroes when you're all really just _lying _to her about everything!"

"I can't tell her. Damon has to be the one." Caroline shook her head. She wouldn't risk her friendship by betraying Damon like that. Caroline bid Bonnie goodnight and headed back into the motel room. When she shut the door, Elena's snores filled Caroline's ears. As she walked over to stand on the side of Elena's bed, she looked down at the face of the girl she'd come to like.

And she hated the fact that she couldn't wake her up and tell her everything.

* * *

**AN:** Maybe one or two more chapters! Then onto the sequel!

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, Star Crossed_**and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	17. Seventeen

**AN: **Words are never going to encompass how amazed I am by the support and reviews that you've all given this story :) I'm so sorry as I've not found time to thank each and every one of you for your reviews! But I thank you ALL! This will be the last chapter in BTM, as I have decided to do a sequel, "Bitten: The Hunted":) Thank you all again for your support and your reviews!

As a reward for all of your support and reviews , this one's a long one!

xoxoxoxo x1000000

* * *

**CHAPTER 17:**

June 2009

_"Bonnie, I can't stay here," Elena sobbed as she set her suitcase down at the foot of the staircase. Bonnie ran down the stairs immediately and threw her arms around Elena as she let out a sob._

_"We're going to wake up Mrs. Flowers and her husband." Elena said, putting her finger to her lips. She had to get out while she still could. And Bonnie's sobs, though they were touching, were the one thing that could ruin her plan._

_She was planning to get out of town while she could. She didn't want to be kicked out, so she had decided to run away. Bonnie would've gone with her, but Bonnie wasn't 18 yet. Her birthday was in August._

_"Where are you going to go?" Bonnie asked, her eyes wide as she looked up at Elena._

_"I'm not sure yet," Elena said, looking at the ground. She had no idea._

_"Well, wherever you end up, do write and call," Bonnie smiled through her tears._

_"I will," Elena smiled as she wrapped her best friend in one last embrace. She didn't know when she'd see her again._

_"Listen," Bonnie said. "There's this town, Mystic Falls. It's just up East a bit, and it's a small town. My parents grew up there. I'd try there if you're not finding anywhere else."_

_Elena nodded._

_"Goodbye, Bonnie," Elena said as she bent to grab her suitcase._

_"Take care, Elena." Bonnie waved as she shut the door._

_Elena threw her suitcase in the trunk of her car and sped off into the dawn._

* * *

Jun 30.

Bonnie's set to leave in the next few days, and I'm pretty saddened by it. Bonnie and Caroline have grown closer, and I've enjoyed Bonnie's company around here. She's my one true confidante. I've told her everything about my relationship with Damon, and despite her first reaction which was disgust, she slowly warmed up to the idea.

I'm laying in Damon's bed. It's nearly five o' clock in the morning, but I'm wide awake. He's sleeping soundly beside me. I study his face, the crease of his nose, the sculpture of his perfect lips. I blush thinking about last night. Damon and I were downstairs in the den, and he had told me stories of the Civil War, of the World Wars, and every important mark in history since 1864. I'm amazed at how much he's seen and done. After his little story time, I got tired, but Damon suddenly lunged at me and we found ourselves up here again.

* * *

It's noon, and I'm downstairs on the couch twiddling my thumbs. I can't stop thinking about last night. I decide to be bold and go up to his room. I'm climbing the rickety steps and once I'm at the top, I walk over to Damon's door and knock.

"Damon," I say.

Nothing.

I knock again. "Damon,"

The door swings open with a creek, and I'm suddenly hypnotized, and before I know it, I'm wandering inside of his room. I know I shouldn't be in here, but I am. A stack of papers is spread out on his bed untidily. They're pulling me in, and suddenly, I'm picking one up. It's an envelope, and inside of it, are three ID cards from the Department of Capture and Elimination Facility With the Original Senate.

UNIT: 56A4

NA: SALVATORE, DAMON

ID: 786546

SP: VAMPIRE

OCC: HUNTER/EXECUTIONER

UNIT: 56A4

NA: SALVATORE, STEFAN

ID: 343542

SP: VAMPIRE

OCC: HUNTER/EXECUTIONER

UNIT: 56A4

NA: FORBES, CAROLINE

ID: 678994

SP: VAMPIRE

OCC: HUNTER/EXECUTIONER

What the hell? What is all of this? What kind of hunter? What kind of _executioner?_ And what the _hell _is the Dept. Of Capture and Elimination Facility? What is the Original Senate? Several questions are spawning inside of my head as I stare at the cards in my hand. What does this all mean? And my head screams the answer at me.

It's not good.

"Elena,"

Damon's cold voice echoes in my head, and I whip around.

"What the hell is this?" I ask, holding up the cards.

"Elena-" Damon's voice cracks, and I'm winded by the fact that he's _not _mad...he seems..._worried?_

_"_What is this?" I ask, my voice sharper, feeding from Damon's transparent anxiety.

"-Stefan, sto-" Caroline's voice travels from the hall, and soon she and Stefan are entering Damon's room.

"What's going on?" Caroline asks warily. She looks at the bed, then her eyes widen when she sees the cards in my hand.

"What is that?" she asks.

"It's three ID cards for a Caroline Forbes, a Stefan Salvatore, and a _Damon Salvatore _at the Department of Capture and Elimination Facility w_._" I snap.

"Oh, god," Stefan swallows.

Damn it, someone say something!

"Elena-" Damon says again, and I shake my head.

"What's the Department of Capture and Elimination Facility?" I his, glancing back down at the cards in my hands.

Caroline and Stefan look at Damon, and he swallows.

"It's a branch of occupation," he says softly. "For supernatural creatures,"

"So, what? You all capture and Eliminate humans?" I gasp, revolted.

"Elena-" Damon says.

"Tell me the truth, _now._" I snap.

"Elena, this is a _very_ complicated thing," Damon says as he moves over to me. I instantly jump back in anger. There is no way in _hell _that I am allowing him _anywhere_near me.

"Damon!" I yell.

"Fine, you want the truth? Here it is, Elena!" He hisses, and I see Caroline put her head in her hands, and Stefan shakes his head. "For the last decade, Caroline, Stefan and I have worked for a _very_ powerful group of vampires. We have hunted them, and we have executed the enemy."

"What the hell does that even mean?" I scoff as a hole forms in my stomach.

"The strongest form of vampires, Elena. Yes, _Purebloods!" _Damon hisses and I gasp. "We've been hunting your kind for _ten_ years, and we've been executing the enemy: Werewolves."

No... no...

"So that's why you were so interested in me?" I whisper, my eyes clouded with tears. "I was just some prize to you all?" I glare at them angrily.

"The truth? Yes." Damon says coldly. "You have _no_ idea how much money we get for one of your kind _alone!_" Damon snaps. "It's against our job to keep you here! We were supposed to turn you in!"

"So, all of what you did? Trying to protect me, to make me feel welcome, that was all a lie?" I say softly, ignoring the lighter bit of his confession. I don't need to see him nod to know that that's the truth.

"And what happened between us? That was all just a ploy to get me to trust you." I conclude. "Then I suppose that you only wanted me to be human again so that I would be able to transition, and you'd get your cut?"

"No, Elena, that's not true!" Caroline says quickly as she comes to stand by Damon. "Well, a bit, but we've changed our minds about you! We truly and genuinely wanted you to be human again for _you!"_

"And I suppose that's why you left, isn't it, Caroline?" I say, turning on her. "You were afraid that someone would figure out that you had broken the rules, and you'd be killed?"

Caroline swallows, confirming my suspicions.

"Why am I even important?" I hiss.

"I've told you, Elena. Your Power is _twice _the size of a 500 year-old vampire. Every vampire coven wants it. There's a whole group of them."

"And that's why you drank from me," I whisper. "Power. You wanted my Power,"

"Elena-" Stefan says.

"And you called those vampires to come, didn't you?" I cry. "They were meant to come and take me-"

"But they didn't!" Damon says desperately. "We didn't let them take you, Elena! See, we've changed our minds about you!"

"I can't look at you guys," I hiss.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon snaps.

"No," I yell, whipping around to face him. "You _don't _get a say in _anything _I do, not anymore!"

"Elena, please, it's too dangerous-" Caroline says.

"Too _dangerous?"_ I scoff. "You were the ones who wanted to _kill_ me in the first place!"

"Elena-"

"I'm going to Bonnie's. It's fine, I'll be safe with a _witch. _And I'd trust her over you all _any_ day."

I'm relieved when no one tries to stop me as I set foot outside of the house with nothing but my pride.

* * *

I'm cold. I have no idea what time it is, and I'm still walking towards the Motel. It's completely abandoned on the streets, and I suddenly walk faster.

I suddenly stop as I realize that I'm going the wrong way. I've _no_ idea where I am, so I reluctantly turn back towards the forest.

Two minutes later, I'm so tired, and I hear the loud rustling from a waterfall nearby.

A whooshing sound stops me in my tracks.

What the hell happened?

"Hello?" I call, looking around. I don't see anything.

I quicken my steps, and suddenly, I'm running, to where, I don't know. Just away to anywhere that's _not_ here.

Just as I turn a corner of some warehouse, someone stands in my way suddenly, and I'm thrown to the ground.

My back aches as I roll over in pain, And when I look up at the person who's stopped me, I gasp.

"Well, hello there," The brunette smirks. "We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine."

* * *

I'm literally looking at myself. I think my head is about to explode from overexertion.

Wait.

Katherine looks like me.

And Damon-

Holy mother of-

Katherine tilts her head to the side, her dark eyes gleaming wickedly as a smile creeps up on her mouth. Her chestnut hair falls in curls around her face, framing it.

"How the hell do we look exactly alike?" I breathe, feeling all of the air leave my body. Katherine's smile widens as my fear is evident.

"Doesn't matter," she scoffs.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I ask quietly, hoping to stall her. I already know why she's here.

Katherine sighs.

"What do you think?" she narrows her eyes at me, and my worst nightmare is confirmed.

_She's here to kill me._

* * *

I swallow, trying to hold back tears.

"N-no," I choke as Katherine walks slowly toward me, her heels clicking obnoxiously. I hastily back away, going as far as I possibly can. However, I'm forced to stop as I run my back runs into the wall of some building, and I whimper in fear.

Katherine now stands in front of me, eyeing me as if I'm the most disgusting thing that she's ever seen.

"Oh, come on, you know you want it," she taunts, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at me.

_"No!"_ I sob, and Katherine's hands are suddenly at my throat, my feet no longer touching the ground. I struggle in vain to escape from her tight grasp.

"Why not?" She hisses. "A little girl like you can't _stand_ the heat? Well get used to it, honey. Life sucks. It's a lesson we all learn. Clearly you're learning it tonight."

"Katherine-" I gasp as I clamp my hands over hers desperately, feeling my throat contracting.

"Shut the hell up," she snaps, and suddenly, I'm thrown fast against a building to my left. Hearing and feeling the harsh cracking of my back as it collides with the brick, I cry out in pain.

"Ah!" I wail as I rub my now aching back.

In a heartbeat, Katherine once again stands before me. She suddenly squats down to my level. I whimper as I squirm, desperately wanting to prevent Katherine from coming any closer. Katherine glares at me, a dark and devious look in her eyes.

"Why are you-doing this?" I grunt in pain. Katherine closes her eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough," she sneers.

"How did you even know where I was?" I croak, but suddenly the answer comes bidding into my mind.

"Once that coven of vampires attacked the Salvatore's the other week, they failed and I was called in to finish the job. I found your ass of a boyfriend the late _Mason Lockwood_-thanks to you- and I offered him a deal. Next think he tells me after I go to visit him is that he _bit_ you. And that was a bit of a _problem. _The group of vampires _I_ work for went to tell that little wolf _Tyler,_ his _brother_, that a cure existed. They pissed that he screwed up their plan, so they told him that the cure was to kill Mason, and it sounded more believable if they said that _you _had to kill him. And kill him, you did. So here we are _now,_ you're _human_, and therefore you can _die. _Oh, and don't hold out hope for a cure. There's no cure for us Purebloods. So sorry to spoil your hope,"

I have no time to comprehend what she tells me as she stands, my feet now hovering above the ground as Katherine clenches my neck again.

"You don't deserve to live, even as a _vampire_." she sneers. "However, I can't kill you, unfortunately. It'd screw up their plan and I'd be dead myself."

Suddenly, she throws me against the wall again, and I howl in pain as I _literally _hear my bones breaking. As I wheeze, struggling to sit up, I see Katherine's heels at my side. When I look up at her, she's holding a dagger.

No...

Katherine bends down to me, and I scramble against the walls, a pool of my blood quickly surrounding me on the cement.

"N-no!" I wail. "Please, don't!"

"Say goodbye to your human life, _Elena,_" Katherine snarls as she raises the dagger. "We'll be expecting your arrival."

A scream that's the volume of a thunder clap pierces the air as the dagger is jabbed into my abdomen, and I'm suddenly alone.  
My stomach feels like it's on fire, and my vision clouds as I choke, trying desperately to get _any_ amount of air into my body. However, I know it's no use.

I don't know how long I've sat here, but I'm still gasping for air as my arm falls to my side. I wish I could just end it. I can't sit here, waiting for my last breath. But I can't move.

Suddenly, I'm moved and in someone's arms, and as my eyelids suddenly weigh a million pounds, I'm not strong enough to open them.

"Fuck," I hear Damon's voice. "Elena, look at me! Elena!"

He pulls the dagger out, and I'm coughing. I can feel my last breath coming.

"Please, Elena. I love you." he says desperately. "Please wake up."

My last breath draws as I hear his confession.

* * *

**SEQUEL UP! "Bitten: The Hunted"!**

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, Star Crossed_**and **_Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


End file.
